Como la vida misma
by redfis23
Summary: AU-Dos mujeres completamente distintas se verán obligadas a compartir su vida tras una tragedia familiar. Así, descubrirán que el amor te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas y con la persona que nunca creíste imaginar
1. Chapter 1

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **La idea original de este fic surge de la película "Como la vida misma" de Greg Berlanti aunque la he modificado bastante. Los personajes pertenecen a Once Upon a Time.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

CAPÍTULO 1

-¡Woww! Es increíblemente sexy…Que culo…y que…

-¡Emma por Dios! ¡Céntrate! No quiero que mi hija vaya con el pañal del revés todo el día –dijo girando el pañal en las manos de su hermana

-Esto lo tendría que hacer David que para eso es el padre –se quejó sintiendo de pronto los ojos de Mary fulminándola –Que sí que sí que soy la madrina y tengo responsabilidades…pero ¿por qué no está aquí a mi lado doña "culo perfecto" Mills? ¿Ella no tiene responsabilidades? Porque te recuerdo que es la madrina de Neal…

-Emma, Regina lleva todo el día ayudando…a vestir a los niños por la mañana, a revisar que no faltase nada de camino a la iglesia, ha tratado con el servicio de catering y lleva toda la tarde atenta a las necesidades de los invitados…

-Vale lo pillo…doña perfecta ha hecho todo y yo…

-Y tú no has hecho más que mirar su culo

-¡No he mirado solo su culo! –se defendió Emma haciendo reír a su hermana

-Anda coge a Neal, que le estás colocando los zapatos del revés a Kate

-Es que no sé ni por qué llevan zapatos si son muy pequeños…deberían ir descalzos ¿a que sí? –preguntó al pequeño levantándolo y juntando su nariz con la del bebé –y dejar el pie libre…para mover los deditos –el pequeño sonrió como si estuviera entendiendo lo que decía su tía -¡Ves! Sabe que tengo razón…

-¡Anda vamos! –le dijo su hermana levantando a la pequeña Kate y caminando hacia el salón

Regina abría y cerraba los cajones de la cocina en busca del dichoso abridor…la cocina de su hermano y su cuñada era tan grande que se podía perder en ella. Quizás el hecho de que Mary fuera una importante chef influía en ello pero en realidad a ella pocas veces le había hecho de comer fuera de su restaurante

-¿Buscas algo…Regina? –dijo una voz muy pegada a su espalda haciendo que se sobresaltase

Esa rubia otra vez…Regina no era una persona que se distinguiese por su amabilidad y cercanía. Más bien todo lo contrario, solía ser fría, sobre todo en un primer contacto y sin duda que esa rubia invadiese su espacio una y otra vez no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Mary le caía muy bien y se entendieron desde el día en que David las presentó pero sin duda su hermana era totalmente diferente…

A la morena le parecía realmente odiosa…no paraba de desnudarla con la mirada cada vez que se encontraban en la misma sala ¡incluso lo había hecho en la iglesia durante el bautizo! Parecía una engreída que iba por el mundo creyéndose irresistible. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

Se separó despacio creando distancia entre las dos y se giró para confrontarla

-Busco un abridor señorita Swan…quizás usted que vive de prestado en casa de mi hermano sepa dónde está

-¿Sabe? –Dijo caminando despacio hacia ella –Usted es una mujer increíblemente guapa… tiene un cuerpo que debería estar prohibido y desprende erotismo incluso sin ser consciente de ello… -Regina se vio acorralada entre la encimera y el cuerpo de Emma, que la aprisionaba mientras levantaba una mano para abrir el mueble alto que había detrás de la morena.

No dejaba de mirarla de una manera intensa y sus pechos se rozaban a cada respiración. Regina empezaba a sentir la boca seca y no sabía si eran las palabras de esa mujer o su voz ronca al pronunciarlas pero notaba como la excitación comenzaba a crecer en su bajo vientre

-Cuando se toca el pelo –continuó la rubia –cuando se muerde el labio, cuando sonríe…todos y cada uno de los hombres de esta fiesta se morirían si quiera por un beso suyo…y también las mujeres claro –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –yo sin embargo –sus labios ya casi se rozaban y Regina los entreabrió esperando la acción y cerrando los ojos –creo que es un auténtico grano en el culo señorita Mills

Emma se separó de ella graciosa y la miró con suficiencia

-Su abridor, querida… -dijo tendiéndolo ante una Regina aún estupefacta que veía como la rubia dejaba la cocina

\- Maldita estúpida –gritó golpeando la encimera

La tarde había pasado sin más incidentes para suerte de Regina, que desde el momento vivido en la cocina se sentía realmente incómoda. La rubia se pavoneaba por la fiesta dedicándole miradas burlonas de vez en cuando y eso la ponía histérica.

La mayoría de los invitados ya había abandonado la fiesta y solo quedaban los amigos más cercanos de la pareja y Cora, la madre de Regina y David. La verdad es que el matrimonio había conseguido unir a todos sus amigos con eventuales barbacoas y fiestas en su casa y tanto Regina como Emma se sentían en medio de una gran familia.

-La fiesta no se puede acabar aquí ¿no? –dijo Killian mientras llenaba su vaso con una botella de ron

-¡Claro que no! –grito Ruby sentada al lado de Emma -¿Rabbit Hole? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Mary

-¡Oh! Ya me gustaría a mí… -dijo la morena de pelo corto –pero hay dos pequeños que no tardarán en despertar reclamando su comida

-Bueno pero los demás si ¿no? –dijo esta vez mirando al resto

-¿Usted no se anima Cora? La noche es joven –preguntó la rubia a la suegra de su hermana que se echó a reír

-Eres un amor Emma pero creo que ya estoy demasiado mayor para seguiros el ritmo

Regina puso una mueca de asco…hasta su madre parecía babear por la estúpida de Emma.

-¿Tú te vienes no Gina? –preguntó a su lado su mejor amiga

-Tink…la verdad es que…

-La verdad es que se viene –concluyó la rubia por ella –las madrinas tenemos que celebrar como es debido el bautizo de nuestros pequeños ahijados

-No se hable más –dijo Tink a su lado -¿tú te apuntas David?

-La verdad es que yo prefiero quedarme en casa por si los niños se despiertan y dan mucha guerra

-Cariño deberías ir a pasarlo bien…yo me arreglaré sin problemas…

-Mary los niños solo tienen un mes…y sabes que en cuanto uno se pone a llorar el otro lo acompaña…

-Yo puedo quedarme con tu mujer hijo… -interrumpió Cora

Ella vivía justo en la casa de al lado y desde que se había quedado viuda, cinco años atrás, David y Regina no la habían visto sonreír tanto como desde que los pequeños estaban en su vida.

-¡Pues todo listo! Mi querida suegra se queda conmigo y tú te vas a disfrutar de la noche que también te lo mereces –dijo mirando a su marido y dándole un delicado beso en los labios -¡Vigilad que ninguna lagarta se acerque a mi hombre! –gritó haciendo que todos riesen

Habían cogido taxis para llegar al Rabbit Hole ya que ninguno estaba en condiciones de coger el coche. Nada más entrar se dispersaron entre la pista, la barra y una mesa en la que dejaron sus abrigos y chaquetas.

-La hermana de David está para comérsela –dijo Killian a su lado mientras miraba hipnotizado los movimientos de la morena que bailaba en la pista

-Ni se te ocurra pirata –le susurró Emma a su lado girándole la cara –Esa mujer no compite en tu liga…

-Ni en la tuya blondie –le dijo riendo su amigo –te recuerdo que además de heterosexual tiene novio

-¿Tú lo ves por aquí? –rió la rubia dejando a su amigo plantado en la barra mientras se acercaba a la pista

Dos horas más tarde todos reían juntos sentados alrededor de la mesa. El alcohol había hecho su efecto en todos ellos y Ruby había propuesto un juego para acabar de animar la fiesta.

-¿En serio? ¿"yo nunca…"? Creo que la última vez que jugué a eso iba en el colegio… -dijo Tink a su lado

-Pues seguro que ahora es mucho más interesante que entonces… -rió Emma

Las preguntas surgían una detrás de otra cada vez más subidas de tono. Ninguno se cortaba y las intimidades de todos salían a la luz entre risas y comentarios jocosos por parte de Ruby.

Regina no era una persona a la que le gustase mucho hablar de su vida privada pero no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la comodidad de la gente con la que estaba pero el juego le estaba resultando de lo más divertido. Entonces una pregunta llamó su atención.

-Yo nunca…he fantaseado con tirarme a alguien de esta mesa –dijo Killian

Ruby y él alzaron su copa y brindaron riendo antes de beber. Emma levantó su copa y miró fijamente a Regina mientras bebía. Esta sintió un calor repentino subir por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Sigo yo! –Soltó la rubia dejando su vaso en la mesa –Yo nunca…lo he hecho contra la pared…

La mayoría levantó su copa y bebió entre risas. Regina no lo hizo y se sintió algo avergonzada por ello. Los comentarios que esperaba no tardaron en llegar

-¿Robin no es un "empotrador"? –le preguntó Kathryn riendo

-Tenemos una cama demasiado cómoda y grande como para utilizar la pared –contestó Regina altiva

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes –confesó Emma guiñándole un ojo

Regina cada vez se sentía más acalorada. Las preguntas seguían pero ella ya no les hacía caso. Emma y ella cruzaban miradas cada poco y de pronto se levantó sintiendo que necesitaba despejarse

-Voy a fumar a la puerta –dijo alejándose rápida de la mesa

David iba a levantarse con intención de seguirla pero la mano de Emma lo frenó.

-Ya voy yo, también me apetece un cigarro

El frío de la noche golpeó su cara haciendo que su cuerpo se destensase por un momento. La calle estaba en silencio y se acercó a la esquina del pub donde había un pequeño callejón para poder encender el mechero con facilidad.

Tras la primera calada dejó caer sus hombros y su cuerpo sobre la fría pared.

-Típico de los médicos –la asustó una voz a su lado –decís a vuestros pacientes que el tabaco no es sano pero sois los primeros fumadores

-Típico de los polis –la imitó ella –decís a vuestros detenidos que está mal acosar a las personas y sois los primeros acosadores

- _Touché_ –le dijo Emma sonriendo -¿un cigarro para mí?

-No –le dijo segura la morena

Entonces la rubia le cogió el suyo de las manos y le dio una calada

-¿Sabes? Si yo fuese tu novio no te dejaría sola en un día de fiesta –soltó el humo y le devolvió el cigarro –ahí dentro la mitad de la gente te comía con la mirada

-¿Se incluye en esa mitad señorita Swan? –dijo dándole una nueva calada al cigarro

Emma sonrió pero no le contestó. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y volvió a cogerle el cigarro que Regina estaba a punto de acabar.

-Así que nada de sexo contra la pared… -dijo con sonrisa ladeada.

Regina con gesto cansado se separó de la pared dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en el local cuando la mano de Emma la agarró por la cadera y la guió hasta una zona más oscura del callejón.

-¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme loca!

Emma la empujó suavemente contra una de las paredes y la aplastó con su cuerpo

-Dime que no te mueres por probarlo ahora mismo –le dijo colando una de su piernas entre las de la morena

-Emma… -Regina cerró los ojos ante el deseo que la asolaba. Ella nunca perdía el control, siempre manejaba perfectamente sus emociones en cada momento. Pero allí, con el aliento de la rubia rozando su cuello, su olor, esa mano osada que se paseaba ya por su muslo no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

-Que bien suena en tus labios… -Emma intentaba manejar la situación aunque estaba muy excitada. Nunca se imaginó tener a esa morena entre sus brazos…había querido jugar un poco con ella pero no se esperaba sentirla tan deseosa y no se pudo contener.

Su lengua recorría el cuello de la morena y su mano se colaba silenciosa por debajo de su vestido. Se acercó a su oído y su voz se volvió más ronca de lo habitual

-Dime Regina… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

La morena llevada por la excitación comenzó a besarla bruscamente abriendo rápida su boca para recibir la lengua de la rubia. La agarraba con su mano entre los mechones rubios para que no se separase.

Regina no sabría decir si era por el alcohol, por ser su primera vez con una mujer, o por el lugar donde estaban, en el que cualquiera podía descubrirlas, pero nunca había sentido una excitación igual. Y todo se acrecentó en el momento en el que sintió la mano de la rubia llegar a su entrepierna y colarse dentro del tanga

-Mmmm –gimió dentro de la boca de la rubia subiendo las caderas para elevar el contacto

-Dios estás tan mojada…

Emma movía los dedos alrededor de su clítoris con maestría. Regina empezó a mover las caderas instando a la rubia a que fuese más allá.

-¿Estás segura?

-No dejes que me arrepienta y hazlo ya –le dijo la morena en una orden

Entonces sintió los dedos de Emma entrar en ella mientras con su pulgar seguía rozando su clítoris ya hinchado. Regina ya no era consciente del lugar en el que estaban y los gemidos salían sin control…

-Ábrete más –le pidió la rubia y ella subió una pierna rodeándole la cintura. Entonces Emma añadió un tercer dedo y comenzó un movimiento mucho más rápido…

-¡Oh joder! Joder Emma voy… -pero la rubia ya lo sabía, sentía las paredes de Regina cerrarse sobre sus dedos y arqueando su cuerpo la morena llegó al orgasmo.

Emma la besó intentando silenciar sus gritos y siguió moviendo sus dedos hasta que sintió a la morena correrse por segunda vez.

Regina no sentía sus piernas y sabía que de no estar fuertemente aguantada por la rubia se habría resbalado hasta el suelo.

Emma sacó su mano del interior de la rubia y se la llevó a la boca rozando sus labios suavemente. Luego besó a la morena que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y gimió al sentir su sabor en la boca de la otra mujer.

Entonces la realidad la golpeó sin previo aviso dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer ¿cómo se había dejado ir de esa manera? ¿En qué momento había perdido los papeles?

Se incorporó y separó delicadamente a Emma. No era capaz ni de mirarla a la cara, colocó bien su vestido, se arregló el pelo con la mano y se giró dejando a Emma parada en el callejón.

Entró en el pub y se perdió entre la gente…


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **No he tardado ni un día en actualizar porque estoy muy agradecida a esas personas que dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo a leer el primer capítulo del fic, seguirlo y agregarlo a sus favoritos.**

 **En especial muchas gracias a TheWonderlandFreeT456 por ese review que me anima a continuar con la historia.**

 **¡Espero no defraudarlas!**

 **Este capítulo es algo más corto que el primero, porque digamos que es una transición para lo que vendrá después (lo entenderéis al leerlo) pero prometo que el resto serán más largos y espero poder actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capi**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

CAPITULO 2

6 meses más tarde

-Mary me has dejado todo escrito en una lista de tres folios… ¡por las dos caras! ¿No crees que será suficiente?

-Es la primera vez que pasamos la noche fuera Emma…quiero que quede todo claro y no pase nada

-Mary he quedado sola con ellos más de una tarde y además tengo a Cora justo al lado por si pasase algo grave… ¡que no va a pasar! –se corrigió al ver la cara de susto de su hermana

-Cariño Emma tiene razón…y si no nos apuramos perderemos la reserva en el restaurante –le dijo David agarrándola del brazo

-Bien…pero si se ponen malos llámanos sea la hora que sea

-O llama a Regina…

-¡David! –gritó Mary a su esposo

-¿Qué? Es médico…y yo quiero celebrar mi segundo aniversario con mi preciosa esposa ¿es demasiado pedir que disfrutemos de esta noche? –dijo abriendo la puerta y tirando de ella

-¡No me la devuelvas hasta que le des al menos cinco orgasmos! –Le gritó Emma riéndose ante la cara de estupefacción de su hermana –Bien…por fin sola… -dijo girándose y comenzando a subir las escaleras

De pronto su móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón avisándole de que tenía un mensaje

 _"Y ni se te ocurra llamar a una de tus amiguitas mientras estás en mi casa cuidando a mis hijos"_

Emma se echó a reír, su hermana era incorregible aunque la verdad es que la conocía bien…lo había pensado en un primer momento pero la verdad es que esa noche solo tenía ganas de tirarse en cama y disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con sus sobrinos.

* * *

La habitación estaba en silencio y la respiración de Emma era pausada. Hacía tan solo una hora que se había quedado dormida después de darle de comer a los pequeños y bañarlos. Su móvil comenzó a sonar despertándola de golpe. Palpaba rápido la mesilla buscándolo antes de que los niños se despertasen con el ruido.

Miró la pantalla y pudo leer "Regina", la llamada la sorprendía y le dio rápido al botón verde.

-Ha llamado a la línea caliente…le atiende Emma Swan

-Emma…

La voz de la morena parecía quebrada y Emma se incorporó de golpe en la cama asustada

-¿Regina qué pasa?

-Emma tienes que venir rápido al hospital…tu hermana y David han tenido un accidente...

Emma nunca se había vestido tan rápido, corría por la casa buscando su bolso a la espera de que Cora llegase. Esta apareció a los pocos minutos en pijama y con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué ha pasado Emma por Dios?

-No lo sé Cora solo…quédese con los niños y le prometo que en cuanto sepa algo yo la llamo para informarla –dijo acabando de calzarse y cogiendo las llaves del coche

-¡Recuerda que me dejas preocupada! –le gritó desde la puerta viéndola salir como una furia hasta su coche

* * *

Se perdía por los pasillos…parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta y las imágenes de un tiempo pasado recorrían su mente haciendo que lágrimas silenciosas corriesen por sus mejillas. El olor, las paredes blancas, las luces, el ir y venir del personal sanitario…todo le recordaba terriblemente a ese fatídico día y sentía que las piernas ya no podían aguantar su peso.

Giró a la derecha en el último pasillo y se encontró a Regina sentada en una de las sillas. Estaba con su pijama verde y la bata blanca por encima. Había más gente conocida pero ella no podía apartar su vista de la morena, que se levantó en cuanto la vio aparecer.

Regina se tiró a sus brazos sin esperar y ella la acogió silenciosa. No habían estado tan cerca desde aquella noche en el Rabbit Hole y ahora todo era muy diferente…

-¿Qué ha pasado Regina por Dios? –dijo separándola un poco y levantando su barbilla

Una mano se posó en su brazo y entonces Emma fue más consciente de que no estaban solas. Killian estaba a su lado y sentados en las sillas se encontraban Graham, Belle y Ruby.

-Un coche se saltó un stop y los arrolló cuando iban hacia el hotel –le dijo Graham acercándose –nuestra patrulla fue la que acudió al lugar del accidente

-¿Pero cómo…? Dime que están bien por favor…dime que no les ha pasado nada ¡Regina dime que están bien! –le gritó la rubia presa del pánico ante el silencio de todos

-Están muy graves Emma no saben si…ahora mismo están los dos en quirófano –dijo por fin

Kathryn llegó en ese mismo momento y segundos más tarde aparecían August y Tink

-Alguien debería ir a su casa a quedarse con los niños –dijo Emma tomando conciencia de la situación –he dejado a Cora muy nerviosa y creo que ella querría estar aquí y tampoco está en condiciones de quedarse con los pequeños en su estado…

Belle y Ruby se marcharon de inmediato y media hora más tarde Cora aparecía en el hospital para abrazar primero a su hija y luego a Emma.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y aún no tenían noticias. Emma golpeaba la máquina en la que acababa de poner una moneda sin recibir a cambio su botella de agua. Regina se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe

-Tiene truco –le dijo recibiendo el silencio de Emma por respuesta –gracias…por pensar en mi madre digo…a mí ni se me había pasado por la cabeza…

-Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por la familia…y tu madre para mí es familia –dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo con el resto

A las siete de la mañana recibieron por fin la primera noticia. Era sobre Mary, la habían conseguido estabilizar pero seguía grave. Un hierro le había perforado el abdomen pero por suerte no había hecho grandes estragos.

En el caso de David las malas noticias se confirmaron hora y media más tarde. El fuerte impacto que había recibido en la cabeza lo había dejado en coma y no sabrían si podría volver a despertar.

Emma veía como Regina intentaba reprimir sus emociones mientras abrazaba a su madre que lloraba desconsolada. No paraba de decirle que tenían que ser fuertes, por ellos y por los pequeños, sin embargo la rubia podía verla más vulnerable y desprotegida que nunca


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar con la historia**

CAPITULO 3

Cuatro días más tarde…

-Dios Regina ¿Quedan muchas más cajas? No me habías dicho que eran tantas cosas…

-Tink no sé cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar y además estoy aprovechando que Killian me deja la furgoneta para poder llevar todas las cosas…sabes que desde que acabé con Robin he querido dejar el apartamento y ahora tengo la excusa perfecta

-Vale sí…pero por lo menos le podrías haber dicho que se viniese él también para ayudar ¿no?

Regina dejó de pronto la caja en el suelo y miró a su amiga interrogante

-¿Qué te traes tú con el pirata eh? Siempre lo traes a todas las conversaciones… -la miró suspicaz

-Punto número uno es un marine, no un pirata y punto número dos has sido tú quien lo ha mencionado primero no yo

-Vale vale cariño tranquila…no lo defiendas tanto o seguiré pensando que hay algo más detrás –dijo poniendo la última caja en la furgoneta y cerrando la puerta –esto ya está, ¡vámonos!

Subieron a la furgoneta y Regina condujo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de su hermano

-¿Crees que será buena idea Gina? –Su amiga la interrogó levantando una ceja –me refiero a lo de Emma…las dos bajo el mismo techo cuando no os soportáis ni una sola hora en las barbacoas

-Tink lo hacemos por los niños y sabremos organizarnos… Mary aún va a estar un tiempo en el hospital y David no sabemos si… -la voz de Regina se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano

-Sí tienes razón –intentó animarla su amiga –con quien mejor que con sus madrinas/tías ¿eh?

-Solo espero que de esta no acabemos las dos en un manicomio –bromeó Regina volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa

* * *

-Emma los niños necesitan este tipo de comida –dijo intentando que Neal abriese la boca sin éxito –tiene muchos nutrientes y vitaminas que necesitan para su correcto crecimiento

-Dios mío pareces la versión mejorada de mi hermana –Regina le envió una mirada incendiaria -¿Qué? Yo no me comería esto –dijo mirando la papilla que sostenían en sus manos –está muy…triturado

-Tan elocuente como siempre Swan…tienen siete meses ¿qué quiere? ¿Darles un chuletón para que lo coman con cuchillo y tenedor?

-ja ja…muy graciosa, pero sea como sea los niños no parecen muy ilusionados con la idea de comerse…esto…-dijo con una mueca de asco mientras removía con la cuchara la papilla.

De pronto Neal escupió en la cara de Regina toda la cucharada que la morena había conseguido que pusiese en la boca.

Emma se echó a reír mientras Regina la fulminaba con la mirada.

Tras dos horas habían conseguido que los dos pequeños comiesen y finalmente se quedasen dormidos en sus brazos.

Estaban tiradas las dos en el sofá. Regina acariciaba inconscientemente la espalda de Neal mientras miraba la televisión. En un momento se giró hacia Emma y vio como esta hacía lo mismo sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo en la cabeza de la pequeña Kate. En esos momentos la rubia parecía la persona más frágil y sensible del mundo.

Llevaban dos días viviendo juntas y Regina se sorprendía al conocer a esa otra Emma...tan distinta de esa imagen de persona frívola y despreocupada que la morena tenía de ella

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó curiosa la morena

-En si los echaran de menos –soltó ella tan sincera que sorprendió a Regina –me refiero a los niños…si…ya sabes…

-Sí, creo que te sigo –le dijo la morena mirando ella al pequeño Neal que descansaba entre suspiros –pues supongo que sí no sé…son muy pequeños pero ellos son capaces de reconocer a sus padres, de saber cuándo están tristes o contentos…no sé Emma…

-¿Sabes? No había pisado un hospital desde que murieron mis padres

Regina entonces levantó la vista mirando fijamente a la rubia que seguía con la mirada perdida

-Ni si quiera fui al hospital cuando nacieron los pequeños…puse mil excusas aunque Mary sabía la verdad y por eso nunca me lo echó en cara –dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa –cuando me llamaste la semana pasada en medio de la noche supe que pasaba algo…hice aquella broma porque estaba asustada…tú nunca me llamarías a esa hora si no pasase algo grave…bueno ni a esa hora ni a ninguna –hizo una pequeña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa –cuando llegué al hospital y me puse a caminar por los pasillos solo me podía imaginar con quince años haciendo el mismo recorrido cogida de la mano de Mary…

-Emma…

-Ella es lo único que tengo Regina…quiero decir ahora están los niños, David, Cora y…y todos vosotros –dijo haciendo que la morena sintiese una pequeña punzada en el pecho al estar incluida en el mismo grupo que el resto de amigos –pero ella es la que siempre ha estado conmigo, como hermana y también como madre…yo –dijo con la voz entrecortada –tengo tanto miedo de perderla…

Emma llevaba días intentando no derrumbarse, mostrándose calmada y entera pero necesitaba decirlo, contarle a alguien ese miedo que la hacía sentirse como una niña desamparada. Lo que no sabía era si había escogido a la persona indicada para hacerlo.

-Siento haberte soltado todo este discurso –dijo ante el silencio de la morena –solo necesitaba…

-No lo sientas…por favor –le dijo Regina haciendo que por fin Emma levantase la cabeza y cruzaran sus miradas. Las dos estaban llorando, la morena había intentado aguantarse para poder consolarla pero sus palabras la habían impactado –saldrán de esta Emma…los dos…van a luchar porque tienen dos grandes razones para hacerlo –dijo mirando a los dos pequeños y sonriendo contagiando así a la rubia –y nosotras estaremos aquí para ayudarlos, seremos más familia que nunca porque ellos se lo merecen…

* * *

-¡No la soporto Mary! ¡Te juro que no la soporto! ¡Y me dices que voy a tener que aguantarla dos meses más!

-No, en realidad te acabo de decir que me tienen que volver a operar y que será una recuperación dolorosa de dos largos meses…

-Joder perdona de verdad…es que esa mujer me saca de mis casillas y solo llevamos una semana viviendo juntas…

-¡A la mierda los buenos propósitos de sacar juntas a la familia adelante! –dijo Mary riendo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho su hermana hacía tan solo unos días

-Es que es una loca maniática del orden y de la limpieza y de la comida y del ruido ¡es una puñetera controladora! Ningún puto perro se atreve a ladrar cuando pasa por ellos

Su hermana la miró graciosa desde la cama

-Vale quizás no tanto pero te prometo que me pone de los nervios ¡se ha enfadado porque he dejado los calcetines desparejados! ¡Es peor que tú!

-¡Ey! No te metas ahora conmigo también

-Lo siento… -dijo Emma dejando de dar vueltas por la habitación y sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana

-¿Qué te pasa con Regina Emma?

-¿Qué? ¿No te quedó lo suficientemente claro?

-No me refiero a eso –dijo levantando su barbilla -¡Oh vamos! ¡Soy tu hermana! El hecho de que no te lo preguntase antes no quiere decir que no pensase en ello…siempre que os juntáis en algún lado la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo…y no, no me refiero a tensión de la buena...nunca os llevasteis muy bien pero desde que nacieron los niños parece que no sois capaces de estar cinco minutos compartiendo una mesa ¡ni si quiera os habláis Emma! ¿Qué pasó?

-No pasó nada Mary y sí que nos hablamos…vivimos juntas ¿te lo tengo que recordar?

-Vale no quieres hablar...no pasa nada pero que sepas que no me parece justo que no me lo cuentes…

-¿Quieres que te enseñe que travesuras nuevas han hecho tus pequeños trastos? –dijo consiguiendo por fin cambiar de tema

* * *

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó Regina mientras sacaba dos copas y las llenaba con un poco de vino blanco

-Bien supongo… -dijo la rubia quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos de la cocina –he estado con David lo que me han dejado tus colegas y luego le he estado contando a mi hermana que tal estaban los pequeños…eso siempre consigue alegrarla

-¿Te ha contado lo de la intervención?

-Sí, me ha contado… -contestó la rubia sin ganas

-No va a ser nada dificultoso ni de riesgo…solo la recuperación va a ser algo dolorosa pero nada más, saldrá todo bien…

El teléfono de Emma empezó a sonar y esta lo cogió dejando la copa sobre la encimera

-Ey Rubs ¿Qué tal?... ¿Qué?...No, ya sabes que no…si, ya sé que era su cumpleaños pero felicítala de mi parte si eso…

Regina entonces le quitó el teléfono

-¿Qué…?

-Ey Ruby soy Regina…si un cumpleaños de una amiga…si claro, claro que podrá ir…yo me arreglo sola con los peques y si no está mi madre…no te preocupes que te la mando…vale, de nada…

Colgó y le entregó el teléfono a Emma

-Tienes un cumpleaños al que ir y solo una hora para cambiarte antes de que llegue Ruby a por ti

-¿Pero qué…?

-Emma lo necesitas…un poco de distracción no viene mal y yo me las apañaré sola –le dijo

La rubia entonces se levantó para dejar la cocina en silencio cuando la voz de Regina la paró

-Emma yo…quería pedirte perdón…

-Regina –la cortó –fue una discusión tonta y normal en la convivencia supongo...

-No me refería a eso…que también… -se corrigió ante la mirada interrogante de la rubia –me refiero a otra discusión…a la del cumpleaños de Killian…

-Regina…

-No Emma déjame acabar…me comporté como una estúpida y me pasé contigo…lo siento…de verdad

-Las dos fuimos estúpidas y ya está…no hay nada que perdonar –le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejando a la morena perdida en ese recuerdo…

 _Flashback_

 _Regina había acudido a esa fiesta únicamente por su amiga Tink. Estaba segura de que algo le pasaba con el pirata, había estado toda la semana encima de ella para pedirle que la acompañase. No iba a decirle que el motivo de tanta negación era Emma Swan y aquella noche en el callejón del Rabbit Hole así que finalmente y tras quedarse sin excusas ahí estaba, en medio del salón del pirata con una copa de vino en la mano._

 _Sin duda lo que nunca pensó fue que Robin se iba a animar a acompañarlas y ahora más que nunca intentaba mantener lejos a la rubia._

 _Pero en tan pocos metros cuadrados era sin duda misión imposible y en un momento dado sus miradas se cruzaron. Aunque intentó evitarlo girando la cara hacia Mary ya era demasiado tarde, Emma se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa_

 _-¡Ey! La familia al completo… -dijo mirándolos a todos -¿Los pequeños aun no le dieron guerra a Cora?_

 _-No –dijo David sonriendo –aunque tu hermana cree que en realidad mi madre no quiere molestarnos y ya es hora de que marchemos_

 _-¡Oh vamos Mary! Es la primera vez que sales desde que nacieron…estamos casi al lado de casa, Cora llamará cuando lo necesite…_

 _-Tu hermana tiene razón Mary… -el hombre que se encontraba al lado de Regina la miró -y disculpa, que no nos han presentado…_

 _-Pues no…no nos han presentado, pero parece que usted ya me conoce –contestó más altiva que de costumbre_

 _-Si bueno…me han hablado un poco de ti…yo soy el novio de Regina, Robin… -dijo tendiéndole la mano_

 _-¿Hood? –Dijo Emma irónica -¿También robas a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Finalmente la rubia le estrechó la mano –Emma Swan_

 _-Encantado Emma…y no, no me dedico a la delincuencia –le contestó sonriendo con algo de incomodidad_

 _-Robin es banquero –soltó Mary a su lado notando el ambiente algo tenso_

 _-Vaya…que ironía…él roba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres…_

 _A Regina estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema preguntándole a Mary por los pequeños. Pero cuando ya llevaban un minuto de conversación Emma volvió a interrumpirlas_

 _-Oye Robin y ¿cómo es que no pudiste venir al bautizo?_

 _-Tenía un congreso fuera de la ciudad y justo ese día me tocaba presentar mi ponencia_

 _-¡Oh! Pues fue una pena eh…nos lo pasamos muy muy bien ¿a que sí Regina?_

 _-Eh si… -Regina estaba ojiplática ante el descaro de la rubia –esto… ¿puedes acompañarme a fumar fuera Emma? –dijo saliendo sin darle opción a contestar._

 _En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta se giró para confrontar a la rubia_

 _-¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?_

 _-No soy yo la que ha sacado la excusa del tabaco para salir fuera, otra vez…tu dirás..._

 _-¿Qué? Mira loca –dijo acercándose a ella con el dedo índice levantado –mi novio para ti como si no existiese…_

 _-Eh eh…aquí la única loca pareces tú… ¿Qué crees que me lo voy a ligar? Por si no te habías dado cuenta me van más las tetas…aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes… -dijo sonriéndole de medio lado y dando un paso hacia ella_

 _-Mira ¿sabes qué? No te acerques a ninguno de los dos ¿vale? Para ti yo no existo…no puedo romper ese lazo que nos une y por el cual coincidimos en todos los lados pero de ahora en adelante no me saludes, no me hables, no te acerques a mí, no me mires ni me pongas risitas… -Regina la miraba desafiante mientras Emma parecía desinflarse con sus palabras –no me gustas, no me caes bien y no sé qué coño pasó esa noche pero no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarla…fue solo un triste polvo en un momento de borrachera que ni recuerdo ni quiero recordar ¿queda claro?_

 _Regina pasó por su lado para entrar en casa mientras Emma se quedaba allí paralizada, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza y respirando el dulce olor a manzanas del perfume de la morena._

Un aluvión de recuerdos se colaba en la mente de Regina mientras rellenaba de nuevo su copa de vino y se dirigía a su habitación.

 _Flashback_

 _Entró furiosa en la casa de Killian y se acercó a Robin_

 _-¡Vámonos!_

 _-¿Qué? La fiesta aún no ha acabado…_

 _-Estoy pensando en otro tipo de fiesta… -le dijo acercándose sugerente_

 _Al ver a la rubia entrar en el salón besó a Robin apasionadamente_

 _-¡Vámonos! –dijo él sonriente_

 _Entraban a trompicones en la habitación mientras se desnudaban, Robin la empujaba suavemente hasta la cama cuando ella lo paró_

 _-No, no…contra la pared mejor_

 _-¿Qué? –preguntó Robin algo sorprendido_

 _-Que quiero que lo hagamos contra la pared –dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella -¡Méteme los dedos! –susurró en su oído a la vez que llevaba la mano del hombre hacia su entrepierna_

 _Robin estaba algo descolocado, ellos nunca innovaban mucho en cuanto al sexo y desde luego Regina nunca le había pedido algo así. Había estado muy rara los últimos días y no se habían acostado desde hacía dos semanas así que sin rechistar hizo lo que la mujer le pedía y la penetró empujándola contra la pared._

 _Regina cerró los ojos y las imágenes se colaron en su cabeza. El aliento de la rubia en su cuello, esa voz ronca susurrándole que se abriera más, sus dedos jugando con su centro, su tacto, el olor de su pelo, fuertemente sujeto con sus manos mientras le pedía que siguiese…Emma…no podía dejar de verla, su sonrisa, sus guiños, sus insinuaciones…estaba a punto de correrse y solo tenía ganas de gritar su nombre..._

 _De pronto los movimientos en su interior se detuvieron, la morena abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara sonriente de Robin que la agarraba por la cintura y la llevaba hasta la cama. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y se quedó estática. Robin se puso encima de ella y la penetró moviéndose bruscamente._

 _Ella esperó paciente a que se corriese dentro de ella y fingió el orgasmo. Cuando su novio se quitó de encima ella se giró dándole la espalda y tapándose con la sábana mientras él se levantaba para ir a la ducha._

 _Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando retener una lágrima que luchaba por salir y que finalmente recorrió su mejilla de forma silenciosa._

Quizás había hecho bien, quizás lo que necesitaban era un poco de espacio, quizás Emma solo necesitaba salir y relajarse un poco para volver mañana con las pilas cargadas, quizás…solo quizás mañana sería otro día y podrían empezar de cero…


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar con la historia**

CAPÍTULO 4

Regina le daba el biberón a Kate mientras veía como volvía a cerrar los ojos para quedarse poco a poco dormida. La colocó junto a su hermano en la pequeña cuna que había en la sala y le dio un beso en la frente.

Aún quedaba una hora para que llegase su madre. Se sirvió un café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a leer el periódico. Desde luego Emma no iba a llegar a trabajar si seguía remoloneando así…

No la había sentido llegar esa noche pero su inseparable cazadora roja estaba en el perchero de la entrada así que tenía que estar en casa. Iba a subir las escaleras para despertarla cuando vio a una morena despampanante bajar por ellas

-Buenos días –le dijo la mujer descarada mientras la recorría como si estuviese haciéndole un escáner

El corazón de Regina empezó a bombear con fuerza y sentía como la ira se hacía con todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió

-Buenos días y adiós….señorita… -dijo con cara de pocos amigos mientras la invitaba a salir

¿Cómo se había atrevido a traer una mujer a casa? ¿Quién se creía que era? La ayudaba a tener una noche de descanso y ella se lo pagaba así…definitivamente hoy no iba a ser el día de las reconciliaciones y la paz...

Golpeaba con los dedos la encimera mientras esperaba que Emma se dignase a aparecer.

Iba con el pelo mojado y se acababa de abrochar la camisa mientras bajaba rápida las escaleras. Se acercó al salón y besó a los dos pequeños antes de entrar en la cocina

-Dime que hay café –dijo acercándose a la cafetera y llenando su taza –pensé que no me iba a dar tiempo de llegar al… ¿Regina pasa algo? –preguntó al darse cuenta de su mirada seria

-¿Regina pasa algo? –la imitó –No, no pasa nada señorita Swan

-Pues no lo pa…

-¿Sabes qué pasa? –La cortó la morena –PASA –dijo enfatizando la palabra -que no me puedo creer que te hayas traído a una de tus amiguitas a casa

-No me lo puedo creer –rió Emma –Esta es MI casa también Regina y en MI habitación yo puedo meter a quien quiera… ¿Estás celosa acaso? -le preguntó levantando una ceja

-¡Oh por Dios no me hagas reír! Yo no estoy celosa...simplemente estamos aquí para cuidar a unos pequeños mientras su padre sale del coma y su madre se recupera de graves lesiones y a ti solo se te ocurre pasarlo bien con una mujer cualquiera que conocerías en una discoteca y que podía habernos robado o secuestrado a nuestros ahijados mientras dormíamos –dijo rápido quedándose casi sin aliento

-¡Por Dios Regina escúchate! Tú misma me dijiste que saliera a divertirme...no utilices ahora a nuestros hermanos para hacer que me sienta mal y además conocía a esa mujer ¡no es una psicópata!

-Te dije que salieras a divertirte con Ruby ¡eso fue lo que dije! no que te trajeras a una cualquiera a casa…así que la próxima vez que te quieras tirar a alguna de tus amigas te vas a un hotel

-Perdóneme Señorita Mills por tener conceptos tan distintos del término "pasárselo bien"

-¡Oh claro! No me acordaba que el tuyo no iba más allá de coger a cualquier puta que se te acerque y follártela

-¿Sabes? ¡Yo no tengo culpa de que tú seas una frígida amargada!

Se había pasado… lo supo en cuanto un golpe seco en su mejilla la sorprendió. Se llevo la mano a la cara, donde notaba un intenso calor...

-¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? –La voz de Cora atravesando la puerta de la entrada las devolvió a la realidad –Estáis gritando tanto que ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta que los niños están llorando –les dijo enfadada acercándose a los pequeños

Emma cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Regina quedó paralizada en la cocina, pero intentando eludir el interrogatorio de su madre se excusó diciendo que tenía prisa y se marchó al trabajo

* * *

El día había sido largo y duro...las imágenes de la discusión la habían mantenido bastante distraída toda la mañana y Regina solo quería llegar a casa y hablar con Emma. Aun no sabía que decir para justificar sus actos...le había gritado y luego abofeteado ¿acaso tenía razón la rubia? ¿estaba celosa por verla con otra mujer?

Antes de salir del hospital, y ya vestida de calle, se acercó a la habitación de Mary como lo hacía cada día antes de ir a casa.

-¿Ya se ha ido Kathryn?

-Sí ahora mismo…quería esperarte pero hoy has salido más tarde que nunca –le dijo acomodando bien su almohada

Regina se acercó para ayudarla y luego se sentó en el sillón que había a su lado

-Sí…hoy ha sido un día duro…

-¿Es por el hospital o ha pasado algo más? –Ante el silencio de Regina su cuñada se preocupó -¿es David? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu hermano Regina?

-No Mary tranquila –le dijo cogiendo su mano –David está bien y estoy segura que a punto de despertarse…

-¿Entonces es Emma? –El silencio de Regina le confirmaba que no iba desencaminada –Gina tengo la sensación de que nos perdimos algo entre vosotras…ayer se lo pregunté a ella pero parecéis tener la ley del silencio y no me gusta veros así…Regina –le dijo haciendo que la mirase –tú para mí también eres como una hermana y si Emma te ha hecho algo no sé…si ha estado encima de ti, si te ha incomodado en algún momento…me gustaría que me lo dijeses…ella es una inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo pero no es como tú te piensas…

-Estuvimos juntas –le soltó Regina dejando a Mary totalmente blanca –juntas de juntas...osea que si la he tenido encima ha sido porque yo la he dejado...no se si me...

-¡Dios Regina cállate un momento! Dame un minuto para asimilar esto porque creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme...

* * *

Emma llegaba a casa tras salir del trabajo. Cora se encontraba con los niños en el sofá viendo los tres unos dibujos animados a cual más atento. Sonrió ante la escena y se acercó hasta sentarse con ellos.

-Buenas tardes... -dijo algo avergonzada al recordar la escena de la mañana

-¡Ah! Hola querida...Ahora que has llegado yo ya me voy…tengo gimnasia para viejos –dijo Cora golpeando el hombro a Emma y levantándose

-Cora yo…quería pedirle disculpas por el espectáculo de esta mañana…nosotras…estaba fuera de lugar y sobre todo por los niños…perdimos los papeles pero le prometo que no volverá a suceder

-¿Te gusta mi hija? –sorprendió Cora a la rubia

-¿Qué? NO NO NO….Claro que no –ante la mirada de la mujer Emma matizó –es muy guapa ¡eh! Y atractiva…como usted…que no digo que usted me guste…o que su hija me guste solo que bueno valoro la belleza…sobre todo la femenina –en esos momentos estaba más roja que un tomate y solo imploraba a la tierra que la tragase sin dejar nada de ella

Cora se empezó a reír y volvió a sentarse cogiéndole la mano a Emma

-¿Te puedo contar algo? –Emma movió su cabeza de arriba abajo mirándola atentamente –Henry siempre decía que nuestra hija se parecía mucho a mí…y la verdad es que tenía razón –dijo con cierto tono melancólico por la mención a su esposo –Regina tiene mil murallas creadas con el paso del tiempo...la ayudan a mantener sus sentimientos a raya y a alejar todo aquello que pueda hacerla sufrir… -se detuvo un momento pensando bien sus palabras -pero a veces llega una persona que hace que todo se desestabilice, las murallas se fisuren, los sentimientos salgan disparados por ellas…

-Cora ¿Qué me está queriendo decir? –la cortó Emma que, sin querer parecer maleducada, estaba algo perdida

-Que tengas paciencia querida –le sonrió dando un golpecito en su cara –solo que tengas paciencia…y me marcho ya que voy a perderme los calentamientos y el profesor tiene un culo que cuando se agacha…uffff –dijo la mujer haciendo que Emma rompiese a reír.

* * *

Entró en casa y se bajó de sus altos tacones. Estaba realmente cansada y aún le quedaba enfrentarse a Emma…había estado hablando con Mary hasta que habían llegado Belle y Ruby pero no había conseguido aclarar sus ideas.

Sabía que algo le pasaba con Emma pero se negaba a profundizar más en ese terreno…era pensar en ella y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con miles de sentimientos encontrados.

Subió las escaleras despacio. La casa estaba en completo silencio pero era demasiado pronto para que los niños estuviesen durmiendo. Entonces vio la puerta del baño abierta y escuchó las risas que salían de ella.

-A mí no me hace gracia ¡eh! ¿Desde cuándo sois tan rebeldes?

Regina sonreía ante la escena que contemplaba. Emma intentaba bañar a los dos pequeños que no dejaban de salpicarla con el agua dejando el baño perdido…

-La tía Gina está a punto de llegar y aquí nadie está listo y eso me deja en un pésimo lugar –decía haciendo un puchero – ¡necesito vuestra colaboración pequeños duendecillos! –Neal volvió a golpear el agua con una pequeña risa – ¡Y tú eres el peor! Eso que Regina es tu madrina ¿no quieres darle una sorpresa? Y que nos encuentre duchados y listos para descansar… -Neal volvió a mojarla y finalmente Regina rompió en una carcajada asustando a Emma

-¿Necesita ayuda Swan? –le preguntó en tono burlón –No puede con dos… ¿Cómo los ha llamado? Ah sí…duendecillos –dijo levantando las mangas de su camisa y arrodillándose al lado de la rubia, empezando a jugar con Kate y un pequeño patito de goma –Perdona lo de esta mañana…los gritos y también…y también la bofetada

-¿Estás de coña? –Le dijo haciendo que Regina girase la cabeza para mirarla –ahora soy la poli mala de la comisaría…debería estarte agradecida…de hecho ¡gracias! –le dijo sonriendo

Regina entonces relajo su cuerpo y siguieron con el baño de los pequeños en un cómodo silencio.

-Ruby ha estado hoy en el hospital –le dijo Regina –me ha dicho que bueno…que ella y Belle se pueden quedar el sábado que viene con los niños para que ya sabes…nos relajemos un poco…a tu hermana le ha parecido bien –la morena parecía algo nerviosa

-Ah si bien… -le contestó Emma algo descolocada -pero si tú tienes algún plan no se…simplemente yo me podría quedar con ellos si quieres…como has hecho tú ayer

-Yo… -dijo Regina algo incómoda –la verdad es que había pensado en hacer algo las dos ya sabes... –la morena se ruborizó ante sus palabras y el silencio de Emma –hemos estado muy a la defensiva y quizás solo necesitamos algo de tiempo para conocernos un poco más fuera de las visitas al hospital y los cuidados de los niños…no sé al fin y al cabo somos concuñadas y vivimos juntas y…

-¡SI! –Dijo Emma sin poder contener la alegría –digo que sí que…estaría bien…

-Bien perfecto entonces –concluyó la morena mientras las dos sonreían


	5. Chapter 5

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar con la historia**

CAPITULO 5

-Cuéntame algo de ti…

Regina se echó a reír al escucharla. Estaban sentadas en el sillón-columpio de la terraza, tapadas con una manta y sujetando una taza cada una.

-¡Vamos! Quiero saber más de ti aparte de que eres médico, tienes un hermano mayor, una madre única y una concuñada encantadora –dijo con sonrisa ladeada

Regina rodó los ojos y miró a un punto fijo en el suelo

-Pues…supongo que soy una mujer más simple de lo que puedo parecer –la morena miró su taza sin saber muy bien qué decir –me encanta el café y su olor amargo –dijo oliendo ligeramente el contenido de su taza –disfruto con una buena charla o un buen libro…mi favorito es "cumbres borrascosas", mi madre me lo leyó la primera vez y yo lo hago siempre que puedo aunque me sepa la historia de memoria…de ella también adopté el gusto por la música clásica aunque no quiere decir que mis gustos musicales se acaben ahí…cuando llegué a la universidad y escuché por primera vez "Bohemian Rhapsody" supe que me había enamorado para siempre de Freddy Mercury –ambas sonrieron –supe que sería médico desde que tengo uso de razón, adoro los días de lluvia, la comida italiana y mi sitio favorito en el mundo son los acantilados de Storybrook, al lado de la playa…mi padre nos llevaba allí para volar cometas –dijo con un deje de nostalgia –a David le encantaba eso de las cometas pero yo sin embargo solo disfrutaba del paisaje, del olor, del ruido del mar…me perdía en el horizonte pensando en qué habría más allá… -cuando Emma pensó que ya había terminado, la morena continuó –pero sin duda mi verdadera pasión fueron siempre los caballos…tengo uno y disfrutaba montándolo todos los fines de semana…

-¿Disfrutabas? –preguntó Emma sorprendida por la revelación ya que nunca había oído nada de aquello

-Sí…lo dejé hace cinco años –comentó Regina con la voz algo rasgada –era lo que más me unía a mi padre…él me llevó por primera vez cuando era una niña y recuerdo el día que me regaló a Ray como uno de los más felices de mi vida

-¿Ray? –preguntó Emma algo perdida

-Mi caballo –le sonrió –te parecerá tonto pero le puse Ray porque el de mi padre era Rayo…me parecía muy señorial así quería algo más de mi estilo pero conservando un poco del de mi padre…

-¿Y no has vuelto a verlo desde entonces?

-No… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me puedes contar de esa Swan que no conozco? –dijo levantando la mirada y luego dando un sorbo a su café

Emma entonces entendió que ese tema era algo difícil para Regina así que lo dejó estar… ya le había dado mucha más información de la que esperaba. Llevaban dos días de tranquilidad desde el incidente de la bofetada y Emma disfrutaba de esta Regina mucho más abierta y tranquila.

-Pues…me encanta el chocolate y su olor dulce –dijo empezando como lo había hecho la otra mujer, ella le sonrió y le instó a que continuase –si la noche estuviese más despejada te habría contado miles de historias sobre las estrellas –dijo mirando el cielo cubierto por nubes –mi padre era un loco amante de esas historias que se esconden detrás de las constelaciones y siempre nos contaba alguna antes de acostarnos… Mary las oía embobada pero yo no le hacía ni caso…me parecían realmente aburridas –dijo haciendo reír Regina –sin embargo cuando él murió me puse a investigar para conocerlas todas y así sentirme más cerca de él –ambas se miraron y la morena vio en la oscuridad los ojos acuosos de Emma –siempre fui más de pelis que de libros y aunque lo negaré incluso ante un tribunal, tengo que admitir que mi película favorita es "titanic" y siempre lloro cuando Rose no deja que Jack se suba a la tabla –Regina se echó a reír con ganas –¡Es verdad! Estoy segurísima de que los dos cabían sin problema…en cuanto a la música tengo muchos grupos favoritos pero Queen está entre ellos así que te felicito… ¡tienes buen gusto! –La morena golpeó suavemente su hombro con el de ella -¡Ah siii! Y me encaaaaanta –dijo exagerando la palabra –bailar como loca por la casa, siempre lo hago cuando Mary y David no están –soltó en bajo como un niño que descubre una travesura

-¿Bailar como loca? –preguntó Regina sorprendida

-Sí ¿nunca lo has hecho? Coger una escoba con la música a todo volumen y subiéndote a las mesas y a los sofás

-¡Claro que no! –dijo echándose a reír

-Pues deberías…es la mejor manera de liberar tensiones y disfrutar del momento

Las dos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, quizás procesando toda la información dada por la otra. Ninguna se había abierto tanto a otra persona…

-Gracias –dijo Emma en un susurro haciendo que Regina levantase la mirada para encontrarse con la suya

-¿Por? –preguntó perdida en la inmensidad de eses ojos azules

-Por mostrarme un poco más de quien eres… -contestó en un susurro

La mirada de Emma bajó por una milésima de segundo hacia los labios de la morena que se presentaban cercanos para luego volver a subirla a sus ojos. Regina captó el movimiento y levemente acercó un poco más su cabeza hacia la de Emma. Estaban envueltas por la tranquilidad de la noche y sus cuerpos se acercaban lentos. La mano de Emma agarró suavemente la cara de la morena por la zona de las mejillas…estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, ya sentían el aliento de la otra y ambas cerraron los ojos ante el inminente contacto.

Entonces el sonido de un llanto se escuchó por el walkie de bebé que tenían entre ellas y las dos se levantaron rápidas separándose.

-Yo…voy a ver que quieren ahora estos trastos –dijo Regina algo nerviosa e incómoda

-Eh si…-dijo Emma frotando sus manos -yo me quedo a recoger esto…

* * *

Regina ponía un poco de leche en su muñeca para comprobar que el biberón no estuviese muy caliente, entonces el sonido de la música la sobresaltó…se giró rápida y vio a Emma entrar por la puerta con un pantalón corto, una camiseta sin mangas y una escoba en la mano. La miró graciosa y vio cómo separaba una silla de la cocina y se subía a ella

 _I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free_

Emma cantaba emulando los movimientos de Mercury mientras Regina no paraba de reír

-¡Venga vamos te toca la siguiente parte! –le dijo sacando una espátula de uno de los cajones y lanzándosela.

Regina estaba muerta de vergüenza y le decía a Emma que no iba a hacerlo pero ante la insistencia de la rubia comenzó cantando casi en susurros.

 _I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love_

-¡Ahora las dos! –dijo Emma gritando haciendo que Regina por fin se soltase y comenzase a cantar más alto mientras caminaban hacia el salón

 _It's strange but it's true  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, Baby  
Oh how I want to be free,  
Oh how I want to break free_

Bailaban por la sala, subiéndose a los sofás y tocando una guitarra imaginaria…se cogían de las manos para volver a soltarse y acabaron cogiendo a los niños, que las miraban desde su parque de juegos.

Acabaron la canción sentadas en el suelo riendo a carcajadas

-Pues sí que es buena terapia sí –dijo Regina que casi no tenía aliento para hablar

-¡Te lo dije! –soltó Emma contenta. Había conseguido sus dos objetivos, hacer reír a Regina y conseguir olvidar el momento incómodo vivido la noche anterior.

* * *

-Tiiiia…..madriiiiiina –repetía Emma alternando entre un niño y otro que la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos –a ver como lo dices conmigo Neal…tiiiiia… ¡tiiiia bueeeenaa!

Regina se echó a reír y levantó la vista de los informes que estaba revisando en la mesa del salón

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que sea eso lo primero que diga?

-Pues no me importaría…son cosas prácticas que tiene que aprender en la vida…aunque con lo guapo que eres tendrá a todas las mujeres locas sin tener que decir nada ¿a que sí? Como tu tía Emma…

Regina rodó los ojos

-Espero que por lo menos no sea tan engreído como tú

-¡Eh! –Dijo Emma lanzándole un cojín –Yo soy muy modesta, que lo sepas…

-Se nota querida se nota… -dijo Regina riendo

-Oye –se levantó del sofá con los dos mellizos y se acercó a la mesa – ¿Quién se queda mañana al final con ellos?

-Mi madre…y luego creo que se pasarán Ruby y Belle

Emma se quedó un rato en silencio y colocó a los niños en su parque

-No va a pasar nada ¿vale? –Le dijo sabiendo lo que estaba pensando –la operación apenas tiene riesgos y tu hermana ha demostrado que es muy fuerte…me juego la cena del sábado a que todo saldrá sin problemas –bromeó intentando sacarle hierro al asunto

-En ese caso te diré que por una vez estaré encantada de invitarte –dijo la rubia sonriendo

* * *

Daba golpecitos con su pie en el suelo mientras mordía las uñas…

-Vas a quedarte sin dedos –le dijo Killian separándole la mano de su boca

Llevaban dos horas allí sentados y Emma estaba a punto de volverse loca. Killian ya no sabía qué hacer para intentar distraerla

-Me tienes que ayudar en algo Emm –le dijo en un susurro acercándose más a ella

-¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó intrigada

-Me gusta alguien…del grupo

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó con un ligero grito

-Baja la voz ¿es necesario que te diga quién?

-Pues claro que es necesario y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo

Solo de pensar que esa persona podía ser Regina un nudo se instaló en el estómago de la rubia. Su amigo le había hablado muchas veces de la morena y no se podía creer que ahora le fuese a pedir ayuda para conquistarla.

-Es Tink… -dijo de forma casi inaudible -pensé que ahora que te llevas bien con Regina…como es su mejor amiga…

Emma soltó el aire que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que retenía y lo miró sonriente

-Sigue hablando ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

Regina aparecía por la puerta con cara cansada, tiraba los guantes y la mascarilla en una papelera y se acercaba a ellos.

Caminó directa hacia ella, se notaba que estaba nerviosa…no paraba de frotarse las manos en un gesto que Regina ya reconocía y dio unos pasos adelantándose al resto del grupo

-¿Qué ha pasado Regina? No traes buena cara…

-Gracias por el cumplido querida…ahora sin duda me alegro más de que mañana me tengas que pagar la cena –le dijo sonriendo al fin

Entonces Emma se lanzó a abrazarla levantándola en el aire

-Emma ¡bájame! ¡Estás como una cabra!

La rubia la bajó pero la volvió a abrazar con más fuerza

-Sabía que lo ibas a hacer –susurró en su oído –estaba preocupada pero nunca he dejado de confiar en ti…

Entonces Regina se dejó hacer y la agarró también por las caderas para estrecharla con fuerza. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba con la rubia ni por qué su cuerpo se alteraba tanto cuando la tenía cerca pero había decidido dejar de darle vueltas al tema y por primera vez en su vida dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

* * *

 **Mañana por fin la cena y quizás algo más... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar**

CAPITULO 6

Ruby y Belle se habían llevado a los niños dos horas antes. Ella ya estaba lista y esperaba a Regina sentada en la cocina. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. No era una cita, solo una salida con la persona que compartía ahora algunos aspectos de su vida, sin embargo se había arreglado más que para cualquier cita que hubiese tenido. Se había rizado el pelo y maquillado ligeramente, llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camisa blanca bajo su chaqueta de cuero negra ¡incluso se había puesto tacones con lo horrible que le resultaba caminar con ellos!

La puerta de la habitación de Regina se abrió y el característico sonido de sus tacones bajando las escaleras hizo que Emma se levantase para salir hacia el restaurante.

-Estás…wow…increíble –dijo la rubia casi sin palabras al ver a la morena acercarse a ella con un vestido negro que marcaba perfectamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo

-Gracias, tú también lo estás –contestó Regina algo ruborizada -¿vamos?

-Sí claro –dijo Emma saliendo de su ensimismamiento y abriendo la puerta

El restaurante que eligieron era uno pequeño y tranquilo al que las dos habían ido alguna vez con Mary y David.

Al principio se sentían algo incómodas pero con la llegada de los primeros platos la conversación fue fluyendo sin problema como lo había hecho en esos últimos días.

-¿Entonces lo dejaste tú? –le preguntó la rubia mientras bebía un sorbo de vino

-Sí aunque bueno…digamos que fue algo que no le cayó de sorpresa –le contestó la morena –la relación se había desgastado bastante los últimos meses y supongo que fue mejor así…no sufrí mucho, más bien, aunque suene duro, me sentí aliviada…

Emma no sabía si hacer la pregunta…la cena estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba y tampoco quería estropearlo, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo con ella

-¿Le contaste…?

-No –respondió la morena sabiendo por donde iba –creí que no era necesario…obviamente no lo dejamos por eso –aclaró Regina –así que preferí dejarlo al margen…solo ocurrió esa vez…me refiero a que no lo engañé más veces

-Ya sé Regina…quiero decir me lo imaginaba…no creo que fueses capaz de hacerle eso…

-Pero se lo hice…una vez al menos

-Estábamos borrachas Regina –dijo sintiendo que la conversación ya empezaba a volverse incómoda

-Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía Emma…

Cruzaron sus miradas durante unos segundos y cada una la desvió hacia su plato. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema desde el cumpleaños de Killian. Un silencio incómodo planeó sobre la mesa donde las dos se dedicaban a acabar su cena. Emma sabía que lo había estropeado y buscaba un tema de conversación que consiguiese aliviar la tensión.

El camarero las interrumpió acercándose a recoger los platos, le enseñó la carta de postres y cada una pidió el suyo

-¿Qué pasa entre Tink y Killian? –dijo por fin la rubia intentando romper el silencio

-No sé… ¿Qué pasa de qué?

-Vamos Regina…se comen con la mirada, están siempre buscando excusas para estar juntos…Tink es tu mejor amiga algo sabrás...

-Oh no, no…si intentas sacarme información te ha salido mal la jugada querida –le dijo burlona

-Vale… –sonrió la rubia –quizás alguien me pidiese información…

-¿Killian te ha pedido que me preguntes? –dijo la morena echándose a reír -No me imaginaba al pirata tan inseguro...

-¡Oye! No te rías así…la rubita le gusta de verdad y yo creo –continuó con pose de suficiencia –que tu querida amiga está hasta los huesos por mi pirata

Regina se rió más aún

-¿Hasta los huesos? No me hagas reír anda…

-¿Entonces no? –cuestionó Emma sorprendida

-No te diré nada Emma…

-¡Oh! Eso es un claro sí querida…he jugado mucho al poker, se ver de lejos los faroles

Las dos siguieron riendo y hablando sobre el futuro de sus amigos. Emma respiraba por fin aliviada al haber conseguido salvar la cena.

* * *

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado o que nos volvamos a casa? –le preguntó la rubia cuando salían del restaurante

-Creo que prefiero irme a casa y tomarnos algo allí más tranquilas pero como tú quieras…

-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo –dijo mirándola y sonriéndole

* * *

Estaban sentadas en la alfombra del salón con el fuego de la chimenea como único acompañante. Las luces estaban apagadas y a sus pies tenían una botella de vino ya acabada.

Regina rellenaba la copa de la rubia con la botella que acababa de traer de la cocina.

-Entonces ¿siempre lo tuviste claro?

-Sí –contesto Emma tajante –de hecho la única vez que me acosté con un hombre fue el mayor desastre jamás contado –dijo echándose a reír

-¿Tan malo fue? –preguntó Regina también riendo

-¡Peor! No te lo puedes ni imaginar…o sí…quizás fue como tu experiencia con las mujeres…

Emma sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero su razón ya se había esfumado hace tiempo y en ese momento no le importaba quemarse.

Regina dejó de reír y la miró. Con la luz que daba la chimenea Emma se veía realmente preciosa…su estómago empezó a encogerse y su cuerpo comenzó a arder con la misma intensidad que lo hacía la leña en la propia chimenea. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de esa noche en el callejón, el olor de Emma inundándolo todo, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que la empujaba contra la pared para penetrarla…

-En realidad no fue tan malo como dije aquel día –soltó sin ser capaz de controlar sus palabras

-Utilizaste el término "triste polvo" creo recordar

Las dos se echaron a reír. El vino sin duda también había hecho su efecto y las dos se sentían más desinhibidas.

-Cuando bebiste aquel día en el juego… -dijo interrumpiéndola –con la pregunta de Killian de si habías fantaseado con alguien de la mesa ¿Por quién era? –preguntó a la vez que se mordía sugerente el labio inferior

La pregunta sorprendió a Emma, que se acercó un poco más a la morena hasta dejar su cara a pocos centímetros

-¿Tu qué crees? –preguntó en un susurro haciendo que Regina se estremeciese

-Yo no creo nada…solo quiero que me respondas

Emma entonces se acercó a su oreja y le volvió a susurrar

-He fantaseado con estar así contigo cientos de veces

Regina en ese momento supo que ya había perdido el juego. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a sentir a Emma y deseaba poder tocarla como ella lo había hecho aquella noche

-¿Y qué me hacías en tus fantasías Emma? –dijo en su oído paladeando su nombre haciendo temblar el cuerpo entero de la rubia

-Primero empezaba a besar tu cuello –dijo Emma comenzando la acción

-Mmmm –Regina soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua caliente de la rubia pasearse por su cuello – ¿qué más? –dijo entre suspiros

Emma levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Los de ambas estaban llenos de deseo pero la rubia pudo distinguir algo de miedo en el fondo de esos ojos avellana

-Regina ¿estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo?

-¿Qué más? –dijo esta vez en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Emma no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a sus labios. Los saboreaba con lentitud agarrando a Regina por la nuca para que no se separase. Pasó su lengua por los labios de la morena pidiéndole permiso y Regina como respuesta abrió más su boca dejando que ambas lenguas iniciaran un baile sensual que las llevó a perder el control.

El beso empezó a ser más apasionado e intenso y las manos de Emma cobraron vida bajando de la cara de la morena hasta su espalda, donde notó la cremallera del vestido. Se separó un poco y miró los labios hinchados de Regina

-¿Y ahora qué Swan?

-Ahora te desnudaba… -dijo Emma algo ruborizada mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera.

Regina se levantó y su vestido cayó hasta el suelo dejando al aire un conjunto negro de encaje. Se volvió a arrodillar y Emma llevó sus manos a sus pechos rozándolos con delicadeza

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo en un pequeño grito mientras sonreía ampliamente. Regina la miraba interrogante… -sabía que eras del tipo de mujeres que llevan encaje…así aparecías en mis fantasías –continuó besándola y tirando de su labio inferior

-Cállate Emma…

La morena se lanzó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa con urgencia. Cuando acabó con los botones empezó a bajársela lentamente por los hombros mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos el nuevo territorio conquistado.

Para Emma el tacto de la morena era una auténtica tortura. Se sentía morir y solo tenía ganas de estar desnuda ante ella. Se levantó y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y bajar la cremallera. Regina entonces la detuvo y fue ella la que, de rodillas, se lo fue sacando llevando con él también el tanga de la rubia.

Emma veía desde su posición a la morena arrodillada frente a ella y se volvió completamente loca. Ella misma se quitó su sujetador y ya desnuda empujo a Regina para que se tumbase en la alfombra y se colocó sobre ella.

Empezaron a besarse de nuevo y Emma llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morena para quitarle el sujetador. Luego se incorporó y miró con detenimiento el cuerpo que tenía ante ella. Regina se ruborizó ante el exhaustivo examen…

-Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba –dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

Regina entonces tiró fuerte de ella para volver a besarla, pero Emma ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos gloriosos pechos. Empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de la morena besando su mandíbula, su cuello, la clavícula…paseaba su lengua lentamente hasta que llegó a la zona deseada. Agarró uno de los pechos con fuerza entre sus labios mientras su mano hacía lo mismo con el otro

-Dioos –gimió la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la rubia separándose un poco

-Si por Dios no pares –le contestó agarrando su cabeza volviéndola a llevar hasta sus pechos

Emma sonrió y volvió a seguir con el trabajo que estaba realizando. Viendo las reacciones que suscitaba en el cuerpo de la morena, su mano libre se atrevió a ir más allá y deslizando sus bragas se coló entre sus pliegues

-Joder Emma no voy a aguantar...

Emma levantó la cabeza para besarla. Su mano comenzó entonces a jugar con su clítoris y a pasearse por su humedad…estaba tan mojada que Emma se sentía cada vez más excitada. Los gemidos eran ahogados en su boca y sin esperar más se acercó a su entrada y la penetró con dos dedos.

-¡Oh joder! –gritó separándose de su boca para coger aire

Entonces Emma volvió a bajar hacia sus pechos mientras su mano continuaba su trabajo y su pulgar masajeaba el clítoris de Regina con los dedos bombeando fuerte y lento para alargar la agonía de la morena

-Fuerte Emma por Dios… -decía entrecortadamente entre jadeos

Comenzó entonces a mover su cadera rápida para buscar más contacto y Emma respondió añadiendo otro dedo y elevando el ritmo hasta notar como llegaba al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Emma sentía que solo viendo y oyendo eso se podía correr pero quería dar más placer a la morena y empezó a descender por su cuerpo cuando ella aún no se había recuperado del orgasmo que la había asolado.

Sacó sus bragas y parándose un momento para observarla, acercó su cara a la intimidad de la morena y con la lengua recorrió todo la zona saboreando el placer del clímax de la mujer.

-Mmmmmmm –Regina soltó un fuerte gemido y levantó la cadera incitando a Emma a volver a repetir la acción.

Ella la obedeció y volvió a pasar la lengua para luego centrarse en su clítoris, con el que jugaba succionándolo y dándole pequeños golpecitos

-Emmma…

Su nombre pronunciado con esa voz tan ronca produjo un fuerte escalofrío en la rubia que la penetró con su lengua mientras pasaba sus piernas por encima de sus hombros. La agarraba del culo con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a masajear de nuevo su clítoris

-Joder Emma…voy….otra vez….aaaammmm

Sus paredes se contrajeron y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar haciendo que la boca de Emma sintiese su sabor dulce.

La rubia se levantó lentamente y se colocó a su lado viendo como sus pechos subían y bajaban intentando volver a una respiración normal. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y ella comenzó a acariciar su mejilla

-Dios eres tan perfecta…tan preciosa…tan terriblemente sexy –dijo haciendo que Regina sonriese

Abrió los ojos y se giró para encontrar los ojos azules de Emma que la miraba con una sonrisa apoyada de lado sobre su brazo

-Ha sido increíble –le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle

Entonces se acercaron y se empezaron a besar de nuevo. Regina sintió su sabor en los labios de la rubia y un nuevo calor volvió a asolarla. En un acto de valentía se colocó encima de Emma sin romper el beso y comenzó a bajar por su cuello como lo había hecho la rubia antes.

Al llegar a sus pechos se entretuvo saludando a los erectos pezones, primero uno y luego el otro y empezó a descender un poco más rozando con su lengua el trabajado abdomen de la rubia. Emma como acto reflejo agarró su cabeza colando sus dedos entre los mechones castaños, pero entonces la realidad la golpeó de frente dándose cuenta de que Regina no había hecho nunca eso.

-Para…Regina para por favor… -dijo agarrando su cara y subiéndola hasta quedar frente a frente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? Yo…

-No, no… -dijo besándola –no estás haciendo nada mal, pero no quiero que lo hagas, no ahora…

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo Emma… -en realidad Regina había dudado y sentido miedo de lo que iba a hacer, le asustaba hacerlo mal…no lograr satisfacerla como lo había hecho Emma con ella pero viéndola ahora, parándola a pesar del momento, supo que sabría cómo hacerlo

-La noche ha sido perfecta…tú has sido perfecta…no necesito nada más…

Pero Regina no se daba por satisfecha. Quería que Emma sintiese lo mismo que había sentido ella. Se acercó a su boca sin besarla y con voz ronca le susurró

-¿Y así acababan tus fantasías Swan?

Emma al notar como Regina se volvía dominante se sintió de nuevo excitada y estaba tan mojada creía que ya no podría decir que no de nuevo.

Regina pasó su lengua sugerente hasta llegar a su oído. Mordió suavemente su lóbulo arrancándole un gemido y, viendo el efecto que tenía sobre la rubia, se acercó a susurrarle…

-Dime Swan… ¿Cómo acababan tus fantasías? ¿Cómo conseguía que te corrieses?

Entonces el cuerpo entero de Emma reaccionó e incorporó a Regina que sorprendida se dejaba hacer…la colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y levantó su cadera…la morena sintió por primera vez esa sensación de rozar su centro con el de Emma

-OOHhhhh joder –dijo comenzando a moverse involuntariamente para aumentar el placer

-Así acaban mis fantasías Mills… -dijo viendo como Regina cabalgaba sobre ella cada vez con más fuerza –así es como me corría –le dijo entre suspiros

Regina se echaba hacia atrás agarrando fuertemente los muslos de la rubia con sus manos intentando aumentar la fricción. Emma nunca había visto una imagen tan erótica en su vida, el cuerpo perlado de sudor de la morena, sus pechos moviéndose al compás de las embestidas, sus gemidos…sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo.

Siguieron moviéndose hasta que ambas sintieron su cuerpo temblar y tensarse llegando juntas al mejor orgasmo que habían tenido jamás. Regina se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y luego se separó lentamente quedando las dos mirando al techo mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

-Dios menudo triste polvo… –dijo Regina y las dos comenzaron a reírse

La rubia la acogió en su pecho y la agarró con fuerza. Poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos para acabar quedándose dormidas en la alfombra del salón.

* * *

Acariciaba lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia sin abrir sus ojos. Por fin se había dejado llevar…y de qué manera…pensaba en lo sucedido y su cuerpo volvía a temblar.

De pronto unos ruidos y unas voces en el exterior de la casa hicieron que se incorporase de manera perezosa. Trataba de mirar la hora en el reloj de la rubia pero no quería despertarla. Entonces las voces se hicieron más claras.

-Seguro que están durmiendo no pasa nada Cora…podemos esperar –era la voz de Ruby

-No te preocupes voy a por la llave a mi casa y entro yo con los pequeños para que os podáis ir tranquilas

Regina entró en pánico

-¡Emma despierta! –la zarandeó la morena

-Mmmmm…un poquito más…

-¡Emma mi madre está en casa y estamos desnudas en el salón!

La rubia se levantó como si tuviese un resorte y con los ojos muy abiertos miraba a todos los lados

-Bien –dijo Regina mientras recogía la ropa esparcida por el salón –ahora que estás despierta ¡ayúdame por Dios! Mi madre está a punto de entrar con Belle y Ruby y ¡no encuentro mis bragas!

Emma seguía petrificada en el medio del salón pero despertando por fin agarró a Regina por la muñeca y empezó a tirar de ella hacia el piso de arriba

-¡No tengo mis bragas! –dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Por Dios Regina creo que eso será lo menos importante si nos encuentran desnudas en el salón –abrió la habitación de la morena y la empujó hacia dentro -¡vístete rápido! Y cambia esa cara por favor ¡llevas un cartel de "me he pasado la noche follando" que vería hasta un ciego!

Regina la fulminó con la mirada

-¡Ves! Así mejor…tu cara de asesina habitual –rió mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Cuando Cora abrió la puerta Regina bajaba por las escaleras con cara de dormida

-¿Qué hora es?

-La de estar levantada –le dijo su madre riendo –parece que anoche fue muy bien ¿no? –continuó mientras entraba al salón y dejaba a los niños en su parque

-Yo diría más que eso Cora… -comentó Ruby burlona –mira que cutis tan relajado tienen las dos… -dijo mirando a Emma que entraba en ese momento en el salón-¿Algo que contar?

La rubia dirigió rápida su mirada hacia Regina que se encontraba parada en el medio del salón con las mejillas tornándose de un color rojo intenso

-Pues sí –soltó Emma –pasamos una magnífica noche, cena en el italiano, una charla amena e interesante sin despellejarnos…y luego… ¡Fiesta! -gritó la rubia sorprendiéndolas a todas pero especialmente a la morena

-¿Os fuisteis de fiesta? ¿Las dos? –preguntó Ruby algo escéptica

-Pues si… -contestó Emma convencida –y no veas…llegamos a casa cuando ya salía el sol y yo iba tan mal que no recuerdo ni como llegué a cama…mi última imagen es la de mi cabeza en un váter y la mano de Regina en mi frente ayudándome a vomitar…creo que necesito una aspirina...

-Joder Emma siempre te pasa lo mismo –dijo su amiga riendo

-¿Queréis un café o algo? –preguntó Regina que ya respiraba más tranquila

-No gracias Gina –contestó Belle –pero ya nos vamos, tenemos comida con mis padres y llegamos un poco tarde

-¡Oh! Perdonad…y gracias por quedaros con los peques –dijo amable la morena –os acompaño a la puerta

Regina salió tras ellas dejando a su madre y a Emma solas en la sala

-Muy convincente su discurso señorita Swan –la rubia se giró interrogante –si no fuese porque su vecina estaba en la ventana cuando llegaron a las doce…sin rastro de ningún rayo de sol –Emma enrojeció aún más de lo que lo había hecho la morena minutos antes –además le recomiendo que quite la braga que hay dentro del parque de los pequeños…no queremos que nadie la vea y piense cosas que no son… -continuó la mujer disfrutando de la vergüenza de la rubia –Os prepararé algo de comer –soltó al ver entrar a su hija por la puerta –Seguro que estáis hambrientas…la resaca es lo que tiene…que da muchas ganas de comer… -guiñó un ojo a la rubia y se marchó a la cocina


	7. Chapter 7

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar**

CAPITULO 7

-¿Sabes que era mi día libre verdad?

-Cariño yo soy una subordinada tuya te aseguro que no he dado la orden para que te levantasen de cama…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero con alguien tendré que desahogarme ¿no? Si es que además saben que odio todas estas cosas… ¡Y odio ponerme el uniforme!

-Que si…que ya te lo he oído diez veces en los dos minutos que llevamos de camino

-Es que no lo entiendo Ruby… ¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? –Dijo la rubia dramatizando en el asiento del copiloto –por un día que tengo libre y me mandan a un colegio a dar una charla… ¡Yo no sé dar charlas! –refunfuñó

-¿Vas a estar así todo el camino? –Preguntó Ruby mirándola de reojo –lo digo porque nos queda media hora y si sigues así se me va a hacer eterna…cambiemos de tema ¿vale? Hablemos no sé… -la morena parecía estar pensándoselo -¿De Regina? Por ejemplo…

La rubia se giró de pronto para escrutar a su compañera

-¿Qué pasa con Regina?

-No sé…dímelo tú

-No pasa nada con Regina… -dijo la rubia girándose de nuevo hacia la ventanilla

-¡Ah! No pasa nada…ya…

-Pues no…

-No, no…si tú lo dices…

-Vale sí nos acostamos ¿contenta? -le gritó desesperada ante el juego que su amiga sabía que la ponía de los nervios

El frenazo de Ruby hizo que Emma sintiese el cinturón apretando fuerte su abdomen

-¿QUE? –chilló la morena girándose hacia ella

-¿Primero insistes en que te lo diga y ahora te haces la sorprendida? –cuestionó la rubia enfadada sabiendo que, como siempre, Ruby había conseguido sacarle lo que quería

-Dios Emma ¿te tiraste a Regina? ¡No me lo puedo creer! –gritó su amiga llevándose las manos a la cabeza -Yo te lo preguntaba porque de pronto os lleváis tan bien que pensé que habías hablado, compartido cosas, llorado juntas… ¡Yo que sé! aunque no sé cómo no pensé en que follabais juntas…si eso no une… -dijo Ruby burlona

-¡No follamos juntas! –Corrigió la rubia –solo nos hemos acostado una vez… -la morena la miró con una ceja levantada –bueno puede que dos…

-¿Puede? Emma no sé cómo no me has contado esto antes –protestó –eres la peor amiga de la historia… ¡Te acuestas con Regina y no me dices nada! –Volvió a recalcar su amiga -Pero estoy contenta ¡EH! –Le dijo golpeando su hombro –Por ti, por ella y por mi teoría de que todas llevamos una bollera dentro…espera que se lo cuente a Belle ¡va a…!

-No no no no…por eso no te lo conté –le dijo la rubia levantando su dedo índice –De esto nada a nadie

-Pero…

-¡A nadie! Prométemelo…

-Solo si me cuentas los detalles –le contesto su amiga entrecerrando los ojos y levantando su mano hacia la rubia

-Hecho –dijo estrechándosela –Pero arranca que vamos a llegar tarde

La morena arrancó rápido y se incorporó a la carretera

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo ha sido? ¿Dónde ha sido? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó con una sonrisa sin esperar ni un segundo

Emma suspiró sabiendo que había metido la pata y que ahora Ruby no se callaría en toda la mañana

-La última vez fue la semana pasada, cuando os quedasteis con los pequeños y…

-¿Y la primera? –cortó su amiga desviando por un segundo su mirada de la carretera

-La primera… -Emma cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que vendría –fue el día del bautizo de los mellizos –dijo casi en un susurro como si así fuese a tener menos impacto

Pero la táctica sin duda no funcionó, lo supo cuando volvió a sentir el seco golpe del cinturón

-¿QUE? –Gritó de nuevo su amiga -¿Estuviste casi siete meses sin contarme esto Emma Swan? –La rubia sin saber qué decir mostró una amplia sonrisa de arrepentimiento -¿Por eso no os hablabais? –dijo ya más seria tras una pausa

Ruby analizaba lo vivido en los últimos meses y todo cobraba un nuevo sentido ahora que sabía lo que de verdad había pasado

-Rubs lo siento de verdad… -dijo Emma sincera –pero no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Regina…a veces me gustaría tener un súper poder para leerle la mente –Ruby le sonrió –no sé por qué nos acostamos, si fue por el alcohol, si quería probar, si está despechada con los hombres, si lo hace porque todo esto la sobrepasa y necesita desahogarse no lo sé…es muy…

-Complicado –terminó Ruby por ella

-Sí… -confirmo Emma –y ahora estamos bien…sí, nos acostamos la semana pasada pero ella actúa como si nada hubiese pasado lo cual me frustra porque no sé qué es lo que significó para ella…pero sin duda lo prefiero así a que no me hable…dada la situación que estamos viviendo…

-¿Y para ti Emma? ¿Qué significó para ti? -dijo su amiga tras unos minutos en silencio

La rubia la miró por un momento. No se había parado a pensar en eso ni un solo minuto, había asumido que debía olvidar esa noche porque así lo había hecho Regina pero ¿de verdad quería olvidarla?

-No…no lo sé Ruby…

-¿Emma estás enamorada de ella? –preguntó la morena sin anestesia

-Rubs de verdad que no lo sé…y vamos a llegar tarde como sigas aquí parada –intentó cambiar de tema girando su mirada hacia el exterior del coche sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

Ruby la conocía muy bien, habían estado juntas desde pequeñas, apoyándose en el colegio, en el instituto, cuando ambas descubrieron su sexualidad, en la academia cuando se preparaban para ser policías…y si algo sabía la morena es que Emma necesitaba sus tiempos y que lo peor que se podía hacer era presionarla

-Bien… -dijo volviendo a arrancar el coche –Y ¿Cómo es en la cama la doctora Mills? ¿Tan autoritaria como en el trabajo? –preguntó haciendo que Emma por fin se echase a reír

-Eres incorregible…

* * *

Regina charlaba animadamente con varios compañeros apoyados en el control del hospital.

-¡Vaya cuerpo de policía! –dijo uno de ellos casi babeando

-¿Esa no es la hermana de tu cuñada Mills? –dijo otro haciendo que Regina girase rápido su cabeza

La vio con ese uniforme y su mandíbula cayó casi hasta tocar el suelo. Caminaba decidida, seguramente hacia la habitación de Mary. Regina nunca la había visto así vestida…ella era inspectora y siempre iba con ropa de calle pero verla de esa manera hizo que su cuerpo empezase a sentir un calor abrasador y su centro comenzara a palpitar notando sus bragas ya mojadas.

-Si me disculpáis –se excusó ante sus compañeros corriendo para alcanzar a Emma antes de que llegase a la habitación de su hermana

-Regina…-dijo ella al notar su presencia -¿Qué…? –se sorprendió por el tirón en el brazo

Sentía como la morena la agarraba por la muñeca y la hacía recorrer tras ella los pasillos del hospital. Abrió una de las puertas y la metió dentro cerrando con llave tras ella. Debía ser una de esas habitaciones de descanso para el personal porque había cuatro camas y un pequeño sofá.

-¿Por qué vas así vestida? ¿Hoy no tenías el día libre?

Emma no sabía qué le pasaba a la morena y por qué la estaba interrogando de esa manera pero se puso algo nerviosa

-Sí tenía…pero tuve que acompañar a Ruby a una gilipollez de charla en un colegio que yo odio porque me tengo que poner el uniforme…pero como a Mary le gusta verme con él pues quise aprovechar para…

Los labios de Regina chocando contra los suyos hicieron imposible que pudiera seguir hablando

-A mí también me gusta verte con él Emma –le susurró al oído mientras le empezaba a sacar la chaqueta

Entonces la rubia pudo ver la mirada llena de deseo de la morena…verla así tan excitada hizo que Emma sintiese unas ganas locas de estar dentro de ella y se olvidase de todo lo que había estado pensando durante la mañana sobre su relación con Regina

La morena entre besos cogió la mano de Emma y se la llevó dentro de su pijama de hospital y dentro de sus bragas

-Esto ha sido solo por verte así… -le volvió a susurrar

Sentir la abundante humedad de Regina fue lo que finalmente la hizo enloquecer por completo. Sin que la morena se lo esperase y sin sacar la mano de su centro hizo que Regina subiese las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la empezó a penetrar apoyándola contra la pared.

-Esto…me…suena mucho –dijo entre jadeos y respiraciones cortadas Regina recordando aquella primera vez

Pero esta vez era mucho más salvaje y ella estaba mucho más participativa. Se movía desenfrenada cabalgando los dedos de Emma aunque la postura no fuese la más cómoda. Sintió entonces como la rubia agarraba con su boca sus pechos por encima de la tela del uniforme y no pudo más, presa del morbo de la situación y la excitación del momento se corrió en los dedos de Emma sintiendo su cuerpo entero tensarse.

La rubia sacó rápida los dedos para poder sujetarla con los dos brazos mientras ella bajaba por fin las piernas volviendo a tocar tierra firme en todos los sentidos.

Se empezaron a besar de nuevo pero esta vez en un beso suave y delicado. Regina se separó intentando recuperar su respiración normal y apoyó su frente contra la de Emma

-Dios siento mucho tener que dejarte así pero mi busca lleva sonando un buen rato

Entonces Emma fue consciente del pitido que emitía el aparato que la morena llevaba colgado del bolsillo de la bata. Emma la agarró por la cintura

-No te preocupes… -le dijo besándola de nuevo –yo también te llamaría a todas horas si fuese tu paciente –le sonrió

La morena le dio un último beso y abrió la puerta

-Te lo recompensaré –dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de marchar por el pasillo

Emma dejó caer su cuerpo sobre una de las camas ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Regina la iba a volver completamente loca…la pregunta de Ruby se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _¿Emma estás enamorada de ella?_ ¿Estaba enamorada de Regina?

* * *

Entraba como cada día en la habitación de su cuñada antes de marcharse. Su madre estaba allí, sentada en el sofá que había al lado de la cama. Emma estaba de pie apoyada contra la ventana. Verla de nuevo y aún con el uniforme hizo revivir el momento vivido hacía tan solo unas horas haciendo que sus mejillas se tornasen de un color rosado.

No sabía cómo había perdido los papeles de esa manera, otra vez…Llevaba toda la semana conteniéndose al estar cerca de ella, aguantándose sin tocarla, sin besarla, intentando mostrarse indiferente ante lo ocurrido aquella noche y de un momento a otro perdía el control y se lanzaba sobre ella… Ni si quiera se reconocía, ella nunca había tenido arrebatos como aquellos con ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido. Más allá del tema sentimental, que en ese sí que no quería pensar, Emma generaba en ella una atracción que la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó la rubia

-Sí…y nos tenemos que ir ya si queremos hacer la compra antes de volver a casa

-¡Os lo dije! –rió la rubia con las dos mujeres –Sabía que hoy era día de tortura –Regina la fulminó con la mirada -¡Oh vamos! Desde que voy contigo a la compra he empezado a odiar la mortadela, las salchichas, el kétchup… ¿Por qué tienes que contarme cada asqueroso detalle de su elaboración? Vivía feliz cuando comía cosas ricas asquerosas sin saber lo que eran

-Tus arterias seguro que viven ahora mejor así que de nada…

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y miró a las dos mujeres que reían ante la escena

-Cora ¿Cómo de una mujer como tú pudo salir una como esta? –soltó en tono dramático señalando a la morena

-A mí no me digas…eso fue cosa de la universidad que la volvió más pija, conmigo no comía tanta ensalada y le encantaban los bollos –dijo sin maldad pero consiguiendo que su hija enrojeciese más de lo que estaba y Emma estuviese a punto de echarse a reír

-Así que los bollos ¿eh Mills? –se burló la rubia sin poder evitarlo con media sonrisa ladeada y levantando sus cejas

-¡Vámonos! –dijo agarrándola del brazo y sacándola de la habitación sin despedirse de las otras dos mujeres

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? –preguntó Cora en cuanto salieron

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacemos con qué? –le cuestionó Mary algo perdida

-Con el striper que tenemos en el armario… ¿Con qué va a ser Mary por Dios? ¡Con estas dos!

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? –dijo Mary aún algo distraída mirando el armario como si su suegra tuviese razón y fuera a aparecer un hombre semidesnudo en cualquier momento

-Que se acostaron –le dijo su suegra como si tal cosa

-¿QUE? –Gritó Mary asustándola –Estás loca Cora… -dijo riendo nerviosa -¿Cómo se iba a acostar Regina con mi hermana? Psss sería…absurdo…y Regina es heterosexual y Emma tampoco sería su tipo creo yo aunque le gustasen las mujeres…

-¡Oh querida! Tú hermana es el tipo de todas…hasta el mío si me descuido–contestó Cora riendo –además sé que lo sabes porque cuando están las dos no paras de examinarlas de una manera bastante indiscreta por cierto…

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Tú cómo te has enterado? ¿Quién te lo dijo? –preguntó Mary entrando en pánico

-No me lo dijo nadie –le contestó su suegra –Soy lista… -su nuera la miró interrogante –bueno…y también vi unas bragas en el salón de tu casa y tu hermana se puso adorablemente colorada cuando se lo comenté

-¿Qué? ¿Se acostaron en el salón de mi…? Espera un momento… -dijo abriendo cada vez más los ojos -¿Se han acostado otra vez? –en cuanto lo dijo se llevó las manos a la boca como si así las palabras ya dichas pudiesen ser silenciadas

-¿Cómo que otra vez? –preguntó Cora sorprendida

-No que digo que… -Mary ya no sabía qué decir para enmendar el error y optó por el silencio

-¡Oh querida! Creo que tenemos mucha información que compartir –dijo acercando su sillón a la cama –esto se pone interesante…

* * *

Los llantos incesantes de Neal la despertaron esa noche. Se levantó y caminó descalza hasta la habitación de Regina, donde los pequeños dormían. Dio dos golpes suaves en la puerta y entró despacio. La luz de una pequeña lámpara iluminaba de manera tenue la habitación. Regina se encontraba sentada contra el cabezal de la cama con el pequeño en brazos

-¿Qué le pasa? –dijo con voz somnolienta

-Tiene algo de fiebre –le contestó la morena entré susurros

-¿Qué? –Gritó -Hay que llamar a un médico o a… -entonces se calló de repente viendo la ceja alzada de Regina –ti…lo siento no pienso con claridad cuando me despiertan en medio de la noche –dijo rascándose la cabeza graciosa

-Ven –la llamó la morena entre risas –siéntate con nosotros

Emma se acercó y se acomodó al lado de Regina por encima de las sábanas

-Parece que empieza a calmarse… -dijo mirando al niño que empezaba a cerrar los ojos

-Sí le he dado algo para que le baje la fiebre y ya le está haciendo efecto

-No sé qué haríamos sin ti…

Regina la miró por un momento y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el niño

-Pues llamar a un médico… -sonrió

Acariciaba las mejillas de su ahijado con las yemas de sus dedos y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco ante la mirada de la rubia

-¿Piensas mucho en él? –preguntó adivinando sus pensamientos

Regina no se sorprendió, a veces la rubia parecía estar metida dentro de su cabeza. Su mirada seguía perdida en el pequeño que ahora ya dormía tranquilo y el silencio reinó por unos segundos en la habitación

-A veces…sobre todo cuando estamos con los niños, pienso en que se está perdiendo todo esto…

-Va a despertar Regina –dijo la rubia con convicción –te lo prometo

Regina sonrió y levanto la cara cruzando sus miradas

-¿Eso no lo tendría que decir la doctora?

-Eso lo dice la poli…nadie se enfrenta a una mujer con mala leche y armada…ni si quiera tu hermano…

Ambas rieron y Regina se incorporó poco a poco para colocar de nuevo a Neal en la cuna. Emma se levantó por el otro lado de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta

-Quédate conmigo –le susurró la morena antes de que llegase a la puerta –por favor…

Emma se giró y le sonrió. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se tumbó esta vez bajo las sábanas pero intentando mantener una distancia prudente con la morena que vestía un camisón que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación Regina sin embargo se acercó a ella poco a poco rompiendo la barrera impuesta por la rubia y se abrazó a ella acurrucándose en su pecho. Notó como el cuerpo entero de Emma se tensaba pero no dio marcha atrás, se quedó ahí hasta que poco a poco la rubia fue abrazándola sutilmente y relajando su cuerpo y su respiración quedando dormida entre pequeños suspiros.

Regina no sabía que se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer eso pero solo podía admitir que nunca se había sentido tan bien abrazada a alguien. No quería pensar en por qué actuaba así, en por qué la rubia la desestabilizaba tanto, solo quería sentirla así con ella y disfrutar del momento... Mañana ya sería otro día…


	8. Chapter 8

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar**

CAPITULO 8

Regina la observaba con una sonrisa apoyada en la puerta de la cocina. La rubia movía las caderas sugerente y se desplazaba de un lado a otro preparando una bandeja de desayuno con frutas, tortitas y dos humeantes tazas. Llevaba solo una camiseta y unas bragas dejando a la vista sus largas piernas perfectamente trabajadas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la noche en la que Regina le pidió que se quedase con ella y los niños y desde ese día no había ni una sola en la que la morena no se durmiese sintiendo el abrazo cálido de la rubia. Su relación seguía siendo todo un quebradero de cabeza para ambas, se besaban a escondidas, tenían arrebatos locos de pasión y noches de sexo que a veces se prolongaban casi hasta la mañana pero sin embargo nunca hablaban de ello. Ninguna se había planteado dar el paso y definir lo que tenían ni decir lo que sentían. Para todos los demás ellas seguían siendo cuñadas que cuidaban a sus ahijados y que se soportaban solo por la situación que estaban atravesando…

Emma se giró y dio un pequeño salto al ver a la morena allí. Los cascos cayeron de sus orejas y sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un color rosado.

-¡Dios Regina! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí parada?

-Lo suficiente para ver como meneabas tu perfecto culo –dijo acercándose y cogiendo una fresa de la bandeja que la rubia tenía preparada –y no lo haces nada mal por cierto… -se subió a la encimera y la miró sugerente mientras mordía la fruta

Emma se acercó a ella hipnotizada por la escena que contemplaba. Regina abrió sus piernas para dejar que la rubia se posicionase entre ellas y empezase a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la delicada piel de su muslo.

Le acercó el trozo de fresa que quedaba y lo introdujo en su boca dejando que Emma pasase su lengua por uno de los dedos de manera provocadora. La boca de la morena estaba entreabierta observando la acción y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando para saludar a su contrario.

Fue un beso delicado que se fue tornando más íntimo en cuanto la mano de Emma comenzó a subir bajo la tela del camisón y sus lenguas entraron en juego.

-Había pensado una cosa para hoy… -dijo la rubia separándose un poco y juntando sus frentes

-¿Comernos así toda la bandeja de fruta? –preguntó Regina con una sonrisa

-Eso también...pero creo que los peques nos lo impedirán en cualquier momento –comentó entre risas pensando en todas las veces que los llantos de los mellizos las habían interrumpido en ese tiempo –había pensado que con el día que hace hoy y estando las dos libres de trabajo, podríamos disfrutar de una maravillosa sesión de fotos…

-¿Sesión de fotos? –preguntó la morena separándose un poco para mirarla sorprendida

-Sí bueno verás… -empezó la rubia a la que ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea –tengo una cámara porque bueno me gusta la fotografía e hice algún curso y…los niños apenas tienen fotos más allá de las que sacamos para enseñarle a Mary y…con nosotras no tienen ninguna…

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Swan… -dijo por fin la morena haciendo que los nervios de Emma disminuyesen

-No lo sabes tú bien…

Regina tiró de la camiseta que llevaba para volver a acercarse a ella y empezar donde lo habían dejado unos segundos antes. Entonces el walkie de los niños empezó a sonar avisándoles de que alguno de ellos ya estaba despierto

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Emma mientras las dos reían

Se separaron y Regina bajó de la encimera, cogió el walkie y caminó hacia la puerta moviendo las caderas. Antes de dejar la cocina se giró y vio como la rubia miraba su culo con descaro

-Y Señorita Swan…

-¿Mmmh? –soltó sintiéndose pillada y dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos avellana de la mujer

-Si ese desayuno era para subir hasta mi cama no me haga esperar… -Emma movía la cabeza afirmativamente sin parar –Y Swan…

-¿Mmmh? –volvió a preguntar

-Deje de mirarme el culo –dijo triunfadora saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

Emma preparaba en el jardín su cámara y alguna cosa que había sacado para la sesión cuando Regina apareció con los dos pequeños en brazos. Los había vestido a conjunto, Kate con un vestido de rayas azul y blanco y Neal con una camiseta del mismo estilo y un pantalón corto blanco. Ella no se había arreglado mucho pero como siempre estaba espléndida con una simple camisa blanca y unos vaqueros.

-¿Y bien? Usted dirá señora fotógrafa…

-Eh si…sentaos ahí encima de la toalla –les ordenó ayudando a Regina a acomodar a los pequeños

Las horas pasaron casi sin que fuesen conscientes de ello. Al principio Regina estaba algo cohibida y simplemente miraba a los pequeños pero poco a poco fue dirigiendo su vista hacia el objetivo siguiendo las indicaciones de Emma que parecía toda una profesional. A petición de la morena ella también se sumó a las fotos dejando la cámara programada en el trípode.

A última hora Emma había entrado dentro de la casa y encendido el reproductor de música para bailar como lo habían hecho aquel día a ritmo de Queen. La rubia no dejaba de sacar fotos de la morena y luego fue esta la que tomando la cámara empezó a fotografiar a Emma saltando en el sofá con los pequeños. Rieron y disfrutaron de un día entero para ellos solos, fuera de trabajos y visitas al hospital.

Con los niños ya duchados y acostados Regina se desplomó sobre el sofá descalzándose

-Estoy muerta…Podemos encargar algo de cenar...

-¿Pizza? –propuso la rubia emocionada

-Si venga… ¿Por qué no?

-Regina Mills queriendo cenar algo altamente calórico… -se burló con una risita -¿Cerveza para celebrarlo?

-Eso sí que no…yo no tomo cerveza…soy una señorita –dijo la morena pretendiendo sonar ofendida

-¿Una copa de vino blanco tal vez? –preguntó sabiendo los gustos de la mujer

-Tal vez…

Una hora más tarde las dos comían tumbadas en el suelo del salón con la caja de pizza entre ellas.

-Entonces el cumpleaños es mañana… -dijo la morena dejando el borde de la masa en la caja y cogiendo su copa de vino

-¿Cómo no te puedes comer el borde? ¡Es lo más rico! –soltó la rubia cogiendo lo que había dejado la otra mujer

-Todo tuyo querida…no te cortes…

-Pues si es mañana… -contestó la rubia a la pregunta que le había planteado antes –y deberías venir, seguro que tu madre no tiene problema en quedarse con los niños y hace tiempo que no salimos de fiesta…nos vendrá bien…

-Sí…eso he pensado yo –dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de la copa –mañana por la mañana se lo diré a…

-¡Para! –Le cortó la rubia levantándose –No te muevas…

La morena sin saber por qué se quedó totalmente estática con su copa en la mano esperando la reaparición de la rubia.

Llegó con la cámara de nuevo en sus manos y se colocó cerca de la morena arrodillándose para buscar el ángulo perfecto.

-Emma ni se te ocurra…

-No te muevas…estás preciosa con esta luz –dijo a punto de disparar –y cuando te ruborizas más aún… -soltó con una risa viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena

-Será por el vino… -comentó la morena altiva –yo no me ruborizo por una cámara señorita Swan –continuó llevando una de sus manos a su camisa y paseando sus dedos por el borde de la tela hasta llegar al primer botón y soltarlo lentamente

La rubia bajó un poco la cámara viendo la tela de encaje salmón que asomaba por debajo de la camisa de la morena en la zona de los pechos. Tragó saliva de una manera casi cómica y volvió a levantar rápida la cámara para inmortalizar ese momento

Los botones de la camisa se iban abriendo uno a uno de la forma más lenta y sugerente que se pudiese hacer. La boca de Emma estaba completamente seca y no podía separar sus ojos del visor mientras seguía disparando hasta que los hombros de Regina quedaron a la vista con la camisa colgando de sus brazos. Entonces se levantó y se la sacó mostrando ese torso que volvía loca a la rubia.

Paseó sus manos por el abdomen y las llevó hasta la línea del pantalón, rozándola de un lado a otro. Sacó el botón y bajó la cremallera dejando ver unos centímetros de tela del mismo color que el sujetador. Se acercó a ella y agarró la cámara

-Creo que para el resto ya no hace falta usar la cámara… -le dijo entre susurros empujándola hacia el suelo y colocándose encima de ella.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba cada vez más alto mientras la morena alargaba su brazo intentando alcanzarlo. Miró la pantalla, vio el número del hospital y descolgó incorporándose en la cama.

-Doctora Mills…

Emma sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados recordando el día que Regina cumplió su mayor fantasía apareciendo en su habitación totalmente desnuda bajo su bata blanca de hospital.

-¿QUE? –gritó la morena asustando a la rubia que también se incorporó –Sí…no tardaré en llegar –dijo colgando y abalanzándose sobre la rubia para besarla

Esta se dejó hacer sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Regina sobre el suyo. De pronto un sabor salado se coló en el beso y suavemente separó a la morena corroborando que estaba llorando pero para su sorpresa tenía una gran sonrisa

-Se ha despertado Emma…mi hermano se ha… -los labios de la rubia se estamparon contra los suyos sin dejarla acabar

El beso se volvió delicado y finalmente se separaron para abrazarse en completo silencio. El cuerpo de Regina empezó a convulsionar levemente y la rubia supo que por fin estaba llorando de verdad, llorando como no lo había hecho desde que sus hermanos tuvieran el accidente, mostrando todas esas emociones que habían sido reprimidas demasiado tiempo.

Y la rubia la abrazó, sin separarse de ella ni un solo centímetro, llorando también en silencio por todo lo que habían vivido y por la felicidad que sentía al ver que por fin las noticias eran buenas y que la vida les había dado una nueva oportunidad a sus hermanos.

-Lo siento yo… -dijo la morena separándose y sintiéndose algo incómoda por esa muestra de debilidad que nunca le había dado a nadie

-Ssshh –la calló la rubia con un dedo sobre sus labios -¿sabes cuándo de pequeño te dicen que no llores porque te ves más feo? –Regina movió su cabeza afirmativamente con una pequeña sonrisa –Tú estás aún más guapa cuando lloras…ahora…en este mismo momento...mi mente ha sacado la mejor fotografía del mundo…

Regina se acercó de nuevo a ella para besarla, esta vez de manera más íntima, jugando con sus lenguas…Emma empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la morena hasta que su mano la frenó

-Tengo que ir al hospital Emma…

-Lo sé… -dijo volviendo a mover su mano acariciando la parte interior de su muslo –pero también sé que puedes vestirte muy rápido en cuando acabemos esto…

Su mano llegó por fin hasta el centro de la morena y rozó su humedad haciendo que ella perdiese la cabeza y de un salto se colocase encima de la rubia agarrando sus manos sobre su cabeza

-Sí…puedo vestirme muy rápido después –dijo juntando su centro con el de la rubia en un pequeño roce

-Señorita Mills… -susurró en un pequeño gemido -¿es tan pervertida que no se ha dado cuenta que tiene a sus sobrinos al lado? –preguntó sugerente sin dejar de mirarla y elevando su cadera para repetir el contacto

-Entonces tendrá que ser muy silenciosa –dijo empezando a moverse sobre ella despacio –no querrá despertarlos…

-No ha…mmmm…tenido suficiente con lo de anoche –preguntó sin poder esconder un gemido

-Nunca tengo suficiente con usted señorita Swan…

Regina empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido y Emma la acompañó perdiendo toda la cordura sin dejar de besarse para contener los gemidos que salían de sus gargantas…

* * *

El ruido de sus tacones resonaba por los pasillos, caminaba rápida con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el hospital. Al llegar a su destino tomó aire y abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a las tres mujeres que había dentro

-¡David se ha despertado! -Gritó haciendo que toda la habitación se revolucionase

Cora y Mary se abrazaban entre risas y lágrimas y Ruby corría hacia ella embargada por la emoción

-¡Este es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza ante una Regina algo incómoda, no muy dada a esas muestras de cariño, que sin embargo se dejó llevar por la alegría del momento

-Ha preguntado por todos –dijo después de felicitar a Ruby –pero sobre todo por ti –sonrió mirando a su cuñada que no dejaba de llorar –por eso he pensado… -continuó la morena saliendo un momento al pasillo y volviendo a entrar con una silla de ruedas en sus manos –que quizás un paseíto no te vendría mal…

Todas las mujeres miraron a Mary con la sonrisa pintada en la cara

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo…? –preguntó alternando la mirada entre la silla y su cuñada

-Sí claro…para eso estoy aquí… ¡Vámonos!

* * *

-Tu madre me lo ha contado…me hubiese gustado estar ahí con vosotros –decía la rubia con un puchero mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo

-Ellos saben que estabas con los niños –la tranquilizó Regina desde su vestidor –además mañana si quieres nos pasamos juntas, David también tiene muchas ganas de verte…y de todas formas hoy casi no nos han dejado estar con él, tenía que descansar y hacer algunas pruebas…

-¡Oh! Tu hermano siempre tan vago…descansando después de semanas dormido –rió Emma contagiando también a la morena

-Me puedes abrochar el… -dijo Regina saliendo del vestidor enseñándole la espalda desnuda debajo del vestido

-Eh si claro…

La rubia le subió la cremallera suavemente mientras aprovechaba para rozar con sus dedos la fina piel que iba tapando

-Emma lo que quiero es que me lo subas no que hagas que quiera quitármelo

La rubia se empezó a reír y acabó de subir la cremallera separando su pelo y dejando un delicado beso en su cuello

-¡Listo!

-Bien… ¿Tú estás?

-¡Sí! Ya podemos irnos

* * *

La fiesta había empezado en la casa de Ruby y Belle con una cena donde no faltaba ninguno de sus amigos. Comieron, bebieron, rieron, brindaron…todos estaban felices y celebraban no solo el cumpleaños de la morena si no también la feliz noticia de que por fin sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro

-Bueno dentro de poco sus vidas volverán a la normalidad ¿eh chicas? –dijo mirando a las dos mujeres sentadas una al lado de la otra

Regina se tensó y Emma la miró de reojo antes de contestar. Sin duda, ninguna de las dos se había parado a pensar en eso después de un día en el que las emociones habían estado a flor de piel desde la llamada del hospital a primera hora de la mañana

-Eh…sí claro supongo…

-Chicas de verdad… -tomó la palabra Kathryn –creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que habéis hecho cuidando a los pequeños y a Mary y Cora…

-Bueno son nuestra familia ¿no? –contestó Regina algo seca

-Sí bueno pero en realidad creíamos que os ibais a acabar matando –dijo Killian haciendo reír a toda la mesa –Os llevabais realmente mal tenéis que admitirlo

-Pero sin duda os ha venido bien pasar tanto tiempo juntas ¿verdad? –Comentó Tink al lado de Regina –ahora parece que os lleváis mucho mejor…

Ruby se atragantó con el vino y tosió ligeramente mientras Belle le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda

-¿Estás bien cariño?

-Sí, sí…solo se me ha… -dijo gesticulando señalando su garganta –pero sí estoy de acuerdo…os lleváis mucho mejor ahora ¿no chicas? –preguntó directamente a su amiga que la fulminó con la mirada

-Sí claro y bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Rabbit Hole? No se puede acabar un cumpleaños sin chupitos del Rabbit Hole –dijo intentando cambiar de tema al notar la incomodidad de Regina que se veía pensativa y no había levantado su mirada del plato

-Sí claro –gritaron varias voces

* * *

El Rabbit Hole estaba lleno como siempre, se abrían paso juntos en busca de una mesa en la que sentarse y poder dejar sus cosas.

Emma buscaba a Regina que no se había separado en ningún momento de su amiga Tink. La rubia sabía que la estaba esquivando tras la conversación de la cena. Por lo general la morena se mostraba bastante distante cuando estaban en público con sus amigos, pero hoy ni si quiera le dirigía la palabra y no habían cruzado ni una sola mirada en toda la noche y eso empezaba a desesperar a la rubia.

Cuando la vio pidiendo su bebida en la barra se acercó y se colocó a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Regina…

-No Emma ahora no –le dijo girándose con dos copas en la mano y volviendo a la mesa con los demás

-Mierda… -murmuró antes de pedirle a la camarera una ronda de chupitos para su mesa.

Sin duda estaba totalmente perdida…Ruby la había advertido muchas veces de que no se hiciese ilusiones pero aunque ella se lo había negado tenía que admitir que lo había hecho desde la primera vez que se acostaron. Con ella Regina era totalmente diferente, era cariñosa, divertida, atenta...disfrutaba de cada minuto a su lado y creía que tenían algo especial, pero ahora empezaba a creer que su amiga tenía razón cuando la prevenía...

Estaba claro que para Regina no era lo mismo que simplemente se sentía atraída por ella y disfrutaba del sexo pero sin mayor compromiso...puede que al final sí que les viniera bien que todo se fuera a acabar pronto, así dejarían de vivir juntas, de dormir juntas y de acostarse antes de que alguna saliese dañada...

La camarera se acercó a ella para indicarle que tenía los chupitos preparados para llevar a la mesa. La acompañó hasta ella y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la morena aunque hay que decir que ella le facilitó bastante las cosas.

Estaban bebiendo y riendo con las historias de Ruby cuando una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la morena

-¿Qué tal Gina? –dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien

Se giró en su asiento y se encontró con sus ojos claros mirándola con una sonrisa

-Hola Robin…


	9. Chapter 9

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y sobre todo a las que dejáis algún review animándome a continuar**

CAPÍTULO 9

-Hola Robin…

Todos se giraron hacia el hombre y lo saludaron amables mientras Regina buscaba la mirada de la rubia, que no despegaba sus ojos de la copa que tenía en las manos.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? –preguntó Killian al rubio

-No eh…yo solo he visto a Regina y quería pasar a saludar y a decirte que me alegro de que tu hermano ya esté mejor –dijo sonriéndole

Regina se removió en su asiento algo incómoda. Ruby posó la mano sobre el muslo Emma en señal de apoyo, estaba claro que la morena había mantenido el contacto con su ex novio y eso solo le corroboraba a Emma lo ingenua que había sido todo ese tiempo.

-Gracias Robin –dijo la morena algo cortante

-Eh…de nada y bueno yo me marcho, estoy con unos amigos –dijo señalando a unos hombres en la barra que Regina ya conocía –me alegro de volver a verte morena…

-Igualmente…

En cuanto el hombre marchó todas las miradas se centraron en ella excepto la de la rubia, que seguía con los ojos sumergidos en la líquido oscuro de su copa.

-¿Has estado hablando con Robin y no me lo has contado Mills? –preguntó su mejor amiga golpeando su hombro

-Bueno es que…no ha sido nada importante la verdad –comentó la morena algo nerviosa –solo me lo crucé hace unas semanas y al contarle lo de mi hermano y Mary ha estado preguntándome de vez en cuando por su estado…

Emma sentía como la ira se adueñaba de ella viajando por su torrente sanguíneo. Solo se podía imaginar a la morena hablando con Robin de lo sucedido, llorando en su hombro como lo había hecho esa mañana en el suyo…

-Robin siempre me ha parecido un gran tipo Gina –dijo Killian

Emma se levantó como un resorte y todos la miraron sorprendidos. Regina podía ver sus ojos llenos de ira, bebió su copa de golpe y pidió paso para poder salir.

-Voy a tomar el aire

Regina se quedó mirando cómo se perdía entre la gente y al rato ella también se levantó y se excusó ante sus amigos diciendo que iba a fumar...

Cuando salió a la calle la encontró de espaldas a ella, justo en el mismo sitio donde hacía meses habían estado fumando juntas.

-¿Un cigarro? –preguntó mostrándole la cajetilla abierta

-No fumo gracias –contestó la rubia demasiado seca

-Aquel día lo hiciste…

-Aquel día hice muchas gilipolleces…

-Emma…

-Regina ahora no –la cortó burlona imitando sus palabras y dejándola sola para volver a entrar en el pub

La morena siguió fumando sumida en sus pensamientos y tras acabar el cigarro entró de nuevo.

Desde lejos vio a Robin otra vez en su mesa y dio un largo suspiro antes de acercarse.

-Estaba felicitando a Ruby –se excusó el hombre cuando la vio llegar -Pero ahora que estoy aquí ¿te vienes a bailar? –le propuso con una encantadora sonrisa

-Robin no creo que…

-¡Venga vamos! Por los viejos tiempos…

-Venga Gina… -corrió a decir Tink levantándose de su silla –nosotros también nos animamos –dijo cogiendo la mano de Killian que la siguió encantado

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Robin la cogió del brazo y la tiró hacia la pista mientras todos sus amigos se levantaban para acompañarlos.

El rubio la cogió por las caderas y la acercó a él mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la canción lenta que se escuchaba. Regina pudo sentir ese olor y ese tacto que conocía tanto…había estado dos años con ese hombre y sin embargo ahora no sentía absolutamente nada al tenerle cerca...En su mente había otro olor, una mezcla suave de vainilla y canela, y otro tacto, uno delicado, a veces apasionado y posesivo, a veces cariñoso y atento…En unas semanas con Emma había sentido más que por ese hombre que tenía al lado en sus dos años de relación y ahora, abrazada a él, se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido...

En la mesa, Emma no podía dejar de mirar como la pareja se movía a lo lejos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar, pero también de ir allí y golpear a ese hombre que tocaba las caderas de la morena aproximándola a su cuerpo.

Bebió de golpe todo el contenido de su copa otra vez y se levantó para ir a la barra a pedir de nuevo.

-Emma… -la voz de Ruby a su lado intentando calmarla tuvo el efecto totalmente contrario

-No quiero hablar Ruby en serio ¡Déjame tranquila! –dijo marchándose

-¿Qué pasa Rubs? –preguntó Belle

-No pasa nada cariño –le contestó sin dejar de mirar la melena rubia

-Oh vamos…no soy tonta…

Ruby se giró hacia su novia y la interrogó con la mirada. Eran las únicas que no se habían levantado para bailar y ahora estaban solas en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que sé lo mismo que tú sabes…

-¿Te lo ha dicho Regina? –cuestionó extrañada

-Por Dios no he necesitado que nadie me lo diga…que el resto de la mesa no se haya dado cuenta no quiere decir que yo no lo haya hecho…

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…?

-Ruby me he dado cuenta hace tiempo…y también de que tú lo sabías...porque si no ya hace días que me hubieses dicho que sospechabas algo –dijo haciendo que su novia se riese –se miran como tú y yo lo hacíamos entonces ¿sabes?

-Es complicado… -dijo triste la morena

-También lo nuestro era complicado…y aquí estamos después de todo

-No sé si esto acabará igual Belle…

-Yo creo que sí –le dijo su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella seguía mirando a su amiga que bebía una copa tras otra sin sacar sus ojos de la pista...

La canción ya había cambiado pero ella ya no la escuchaba, tampoco a Robin, que le hablaba algo al oído...ella solo podía pensar en Emma y en lo mal que se había portado con ella. Tenía tanto miedo a sufrir, tanto miedo a salir herida que como siempre no se había permitido vivir lo que la rubia le hacía sentir sin cuestionarse nada más…pero ahora lo veía todo con más claridad...estaba enamorada de Emma Swan...y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz...

Estaba tan centrada en su descubrimiento que no pudo verlo venir, y de un momento a otro sintió los labios de Robin pegarse a los suyos con brusquedad...

Emma desde lejos veía la escena con tanto odio que el vaso que tenía en la mano rompió en mil pedazos contra la barra antes de que ella se levantase y saliese del pub.

-¿Qué haces Robin? –gritó separándose con violencia

-Regina yo… -dijo él algo asustado por su reacción –te estaba diciendo eso y no has respondido así que he pensado que no se…lo siento yo…

-No Robin soy yo la que lo siento de verdad –le dijo disculpando su brusquedad –no te estaba escuchando lo siento... –Robin le sonrió –hay alguien Robin…estaba pensando en alguien…alguien que me hace más feliz de lo que nadie me ha hecho nunca…

El hombre quitó sus manos de la cintura de la mujer y acarició su mejilla

-Entonces ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?

-Me temo que no –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro del callejón con los puños tan cerrados que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Golpeó uno de los contenedores tirándolo al suelo...

-Emma Swan…cuanto tiempo sin verte –comentó una mujer a su lado –no creo que esté bien que una poli sea detenida por escándalo público…

-Zelena… –dijo la rubia girándose

-Pues sí…ya ves como es el destino… -dijo haciendo una breve pausa -creo que ese contenedor no tiene culpa de tus males ¿no? –comentó riendo mientras se acercaba más a ella –Puedes contarme a mí que te pasa…sin violencia claro...parece que no tienes un buen día –continuó rozando la mejilla de la rubia con su mano

Emma al sentir el contacto la agarró con fuerza y juntó sus labios de manera torpe y brusca empujándola contra la pared. Pero entonces la poca razón que tenía volvió a ella…allí había besado a Regina la primera vez…allí sintió el roce de esos labios en los que ahora no podía dejar de pensar…

Se separó como si le hubiesen dado un calambrazo y agachó su mirada

-No puedo hacer esto…lo siento –dijo sin ser casi capaz de hablar

-Woooww… -Soltó la mujer mirándola – ¿Emma Swan con novia formal? –bromeó

Zelena había estado detrás de Emma todo un año... Sabía que al día siguiente de acostarse con ella, la rubia compartía cama con cualquier otra mujer que se encontrara en sus noches de fiesta, pero aun así ella nunca había parado en su empeño de conquistarla... Al final la rubia la había enfrentado diciéndole que nunca podrían estar juntas, que ella era un espíritu libre al que le gustaba vivir la vida sin compromisos ni ataduras. Desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver…

-No tengo novia -contestó Emma sin separar su vista del suelo –pero hay alguien…

-Vaya…es peor de lo que creía entonces… ¿estás...enamorada?

-Como nunca lo he estado en mi vida… -dijo sin titubear –es cómico ¿no? Al final he acabado como todas las mujeres a las que rechazaba…como tú…enamorada de una persona que solo juega conmigo…supongo que me lo merezco…

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Emma Swan? –Preguntó la mujer burlona haciendo que la rubia levantase por fin la cabeza –La Emma Swan que conocía nunca se rendía…luchaba por lo que quería…

-Quizás esa Emma ya está cansada de golpearse una y otra vez contra la pared…

-¡Oh vamos! Eres una gran mujer y estoy segura de que si estás enamorada de ella es que también merece la pena… -le dijo cogiéndola por la barbilla -¿en serio prefieres quedarte aquí borracha golpeando un contenedor que ir a por ella y luchar hasta quedarte sin aliento?

La rubia sonrió ante el empeño de la pelirroja

-Gracias –le susurró la rubia –tú también eres una gran mujer Zelena…

-¡Venga vamos! –dijo golpeando su hombro –no hagas que me arrepienta de mis palabras y cambie el discurso para que vuelvas a besarme...

La rubia la abrazó pillándola desprevenida...necesitaba agradecerle ese apoyo pero sobre todo pedirle perdón por lo mal que se había portado con ella...ahora sabía muy bien cuanto dolía…

-No me lo puedo creer… -dijo una voz a su lado rompiendo el abrazo

El mundo de la rubia se detuvo por un instante al ver los ojos de Regina clavados sobre los suyos en una mirada que Emma no había recibido nunca...una mirada en la que la ira, la decepción y la tristeza se mezclaban a partes iguales...

-Regina… -pero ya no tuvo tiempo de decir una sola palabra…la morena había salido disparada entrando de nuevo en el pub.

Caminaba rápida entre el alboroto de la gente en busca de su mesa. Sus piernas se movían con vida propia y sentía una inmensas ganas de vomitar a la vez que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas…iba con tantas cosas que decirle que ahora todo se había quedado en un enorme nudo que obstruía su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

Llegó a su mesa y, sin dirigir su mirada a las tres personas que había allí sentadas, se puso a recoger sus cosas buscando entre la montaña de abrigos.

-¿Regina pasa algo? –Preguntó Graham al ver su apuro -¿Ya te marchas o qué?

La morena seguía en completo silencio mientras Graham Ruby y Belle la miraban preocupados. El hombre se acercó más a ella desde su silla y la giró haciendo que los tres viesen como las lágrimas cubrían su rostro

-¿Regina qué…? –Intentó volver a preguntar pero la morena salió tan rápido como había llegado sin decirles absolutamente nada

Belle se levantó y le pidió paso a su novia

-Voy con ella ¿vale?

Pero antes de que pudiese responder Emma apareció con el mismo ímpetu que lo había hecho la morena antes y revolvía entre todos los abrigos para buscar su chaqueta

-¿Alguien nos puede decir qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el moreno ya alterado

-¿Qué está pasando Emma? –dijo Ruby cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y ayudándola a buscar sus cosas

-Que la he cagado Ruby…como siempre…

La rubia encontró su chaqueta por fin y se marchó dejando a sus tres amigos plantados en la mesa preguntándose qué habría pasado.

* * *

Emma intentaba apurar su paso lo máximo que le permitían los tacones…Ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber salido con sus botas o unos simples playeros…Regina dominaba muchas cosas pero desde luego caminar con soltura sobre tacones de más de diez centímetros era su especialidad…si seguía así no la iba a alcanzar nunca.

Sin pensárselo sacó los zapatos y comenzó a correr descalza por el medio de la carretera.

Al final de la calle distinguió la figura de la morena que, como Emma había pensado, caminaba con rapidez pese a seguir subida en sus tacones. La rubia pudo ver como pasaba de largo de su casa y la llamó entre gritos

-¡Regina! ¡Regina párate por favor!

La morena se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla…el frío de la noche había secado sus lágrimas pero por sus mejillas se podía ver el surco negro que había dejado el maquillaje

-¡Deje de gritar estúpida! ¿Quiere despertar a todo el barrio?

-¡Me da igual el barrio! Solo quiero hablar contigo…

-Pues yo no quiero señorita Swan...así que buenas noches –dijo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa de su madre

-¿A dónde vas? Regina no es lo que crees… -la rubia la agarró con fuerza del brazo para hacer que se girase

-¡Suélteme! Y yo no creo nada…me da igual lo que haga con su vida privada –dijo la morena de manera tan fría que a Emma se le heló el cuerpo –A mí no me tiene que dar explicaciones de nada porque no somos nada...

Emma se quedó totalmente paralizada con el brazo de la morena aún entre sus dedos

-¿Por qué besaste a Robin? –de todas las preguntas y explicaciones que tenía en su cabeza esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca

-Lo que no sé es por qué dejé de hacerlo… –dijo soltándose del agarre y caminando de nuevo hacia la entrada de la casa de Cora –Buenas noches señorita Swan –soltó con acritud antes de coger la llave que su madre guardaba en una de las macetas y entrar en casa cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Emma se quedó en medio de la calle durante varios minutos mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la morena. Pensaba en lo como el destino juega a veces con nosotros, como las cosas pueden cambiar en cuestión de minutos...como en un mismo día puedes despertar al lado persona que amas creyendo que te puedes comer el mundo y por la noche acostarte vacía…con ganas de que el mundo te coma a ti…

* * *

 **Recordad que si me matáis no podré subir el final del fic ;) pero espero vuestros comentarios**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y por seguir leyendo la historia**

 **No os quiero hacer sufrir más después del capítulo de ayer así que os dejo con la actualización ;)**

CAPITULO 10

4 meses más tarde...

Emma dejaba que su mano rozase el aire a través de la ventanilla…era sin duda el día más caluroso del año y el interior del coche parecía un auténtico horno.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto veía como los edificios más altos del centro iban quedando atrás dando paso a los chalés de la periferia, donde se respiraba un aire más puro lejos de la contaminación y el ruido de los coches.

Ruby conducía en un sepulcral silencio que ninguna de las otras mujeres parecía querer romper…

-Entonces ¿a ti quién te ha invitado? –preguntó Belle desde el asiento de atrás mirando a la mujer que tenía al lado

-Belle… -soltó su novia mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-¿Crees que fui yo no? –dijo Emma algo molesta sin separar sus ojos del exterior del coche

-Ha sido David… -irrumpió la mujer viendo que la tensión entre las otras tres era evidente –esta semana se pasó por el apartamento con Mary y los niños y me dijo si quería ir y no me pude negar… -el silencio seguía reinando en el coche así que continuó hablando –tengo ganas de conocer al resto del grupo…no paráis de hablar de ellos…además quiero tener el gusto de conocer por fin a la famosa Regina…

Solo de oír su nombre Emma sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-No será un gusto querida… -dijo Belle mirando a la mujer - en cuanto Regina te vea entrar por la puerta desearás no haberla conocido…

Elsa rió aunque no sabía muy bien si la morena estaba bromeando

-No creo que sea para tanto…además no tiene nada que temer ¿no? Yo solo soy la compañera de piso de Emma y soy…muy heterosexual –dijo extendiendo los brazos en señal de que era obvio

-Pero eso ella no lo sabe…y eso a tu compañera de piso seguro que le encanta ¿no Em? –preguntó con ironía

-¿Por qué siempre la defiendes eh? –saltó Emma ya cansada de vivir siempre la misma situación

-Porque sé que lo está pasando mal…-contesto la novia de su amiga –además para defenderte a ti ya está tu amiga Ruby ¿no?

-¡Oh claro! Y sabes que está mal porque ella te lo ha contado ¿no? –Preguntó burlona –Ah no…que ella no se lo cuenta a nadie…

-Emma… -intentó calmar los ánimos Ruby

-Quizás lo sé porque simplemente yo también pasé por eso…no hace falta que nadie me diga como se siente...

-Chicas por favor…

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas ante la irrupción de la conductora. Siempre que nombraban a Regina pasaba lo mismo…Ruby la defendía a ella y Belle a la morena así que la discusión acababa siendo una guerra entre la pareja y Emma no quería eso.

Se acomodó en su asiento y dirigió de nuevo su vista a los chalés que iban quedando atrás a ambos lados de la carretera…

Habían pasado cuatro meses y la sola mención del nombre de la morena aún dolía…

 _Flashback_

 _-Regina tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar…_

 _La morena llevaba una semana viviendo en la casa de su madre mientras que Cora había ocupado su puesto en la casa de Mary y David. Su hermana dejaba ese día el hospital así que todo volvería a la normalidad…Cora se las había ingeniado para dejarlas solas con la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida mientras ella iba a buscar a su nuera al hospital. Era ahora o nunca…_

 _-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar señorita Swan…si he accedido a participar en esta encerrona es porque sé que a Mary le hará ilusión la dichosa fiesta pero no tenemos por qué dirigirnos la palabra, cada una sabe lo que tiene que hacer…_

 _Regina colgaba una pancarta en la pared donde se podía leer "Bienvenida a casa"_

 _-¡Oh por Dios! Deja ya ese discurso de indiferencia y llámame Emma…mi nombre es Emma –dijo la rubia remarcándolo bien_

 _-Yo no tengo ningún discurso ni tengo nada que decirte EMMA –soltó la morena acentuando el nombre tanto como lo había hecho la rubia_

 _-¿Sabes qué? Eres una puta orgullosa… -Regina la miró por fin bajando de la escalera en la que estaba subida –y si tú no tienes nada que decir muy bien…pero yo no me voy a quedar callada –dio un paso más hacia ella y continuó –Yo no tuve nada que ver con esa mujer Regina…estaba muy enfadada…y borracha… ¡Vi como besabas a Robin!_

 _-Creo que quedó algo torcida… -dijo la morena mirando la pancarta que había colgado y volviendo a acercarse a la escalera_

 _La mano de la rubia la detuvo haciendo que se girase y por fin sus miradas se cruzaron…sus cuerpos estaban a pocos centímetros y las dos sentían el olor de la otra después de una semana ignorándose_

 _-¿Me vas a decir que quieres que esto se acabe así? –preguntó la rubia acercándose más_

 _-¿Y qué es esto Emma? –dijo la morena soltándose de su agarre y alejándose de ella –Yo te digo lo que es…es una vida que no es la nuestra…vivíamos aquí juntas, cuidábamos de sus hijos, cenábamos alrededor de la mesa, dormíamos juntas en su cama…esa es la vida de nuestros hermanos no la nuestra…la tuya es la de una tía que odia el compromiso, que le gusta salir de fiesta y acostarse con cientos de mujeres, y la mía es la de una persona con fobia a socializar a la que le gusta estar sola y que ahora mismo solo quiere largarse de aquí…lejos de esta casa y lejos de este pueblo…_

 _-¿Qué coño me estás queriendo decir Regina? –preguntó Emma que se estaba volviendo loca ante el comportamiento de la morena_

 _-Que me voy Emma…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…? ¿A dónde…?_

 _A Emma ya no le importaba que estuvieran enfadadas ni por qué…len su mente solo se repetían las últimas palabras de la morena...se iba..._

 _-A Europa…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Estás huyendo?_

 _-¡Oh por Dios! Yo no huyo de nada... –dijo la morena a la defensiva –Me han dado una beca de tres meses para investigación y llevaba mucho tiempo pidiéndola así que no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad…yo sigo con mi vida, tú con la tuya y todo volverá a ser como antes de ese accidente…como tendría que haber sido siempre_

 _-Regina no me creo que… -dijo acercándose a ella_

 _Pero el timbre las interrumpió resonando en toda la casa_

 _-Seguro que son los demás…voy a abrir -soltó separándose de ella_

 _Y tres días más tarde Regina se marchó…Emma siguió con su vida, la morena siguió con su vida, pero nada volvió a ser como antes…_

* * *

El jardín estaba perfectamente adornado, muy al estilo de su cuñada y su madre…globos, guirnaldas, una gran mesa a la que no le faltaba detalle, música de fondo sonando por los altavoces…Todos sus amigos estaban allí, como siempre…sin duda no podían faltar en un día tan especial como ese…

Era la primera barbacoa que hacían desde el accidente que casi se cobra la vida de Mary y su hermano. Precisamente por eso la habían hecho, para celebrar que estaban vivos, que por fin David había vuelto a casa y estaba más recuperado… Además habían aprovechado para festejar el primer cumpleaños de los pequeños ya que en su día no lo habían hecho porque su padre aún estaba en el hospital…

Y por eso no faltaba nadie, Belle, Ruby y Emma eran las únicas que aún no estaban allí pero Graham había anunciado que venían de camino.

Emma…de solo pensar en ella su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado

-¿Estás nerviosa? –le dijo Tink asustándola

-¿Porque iba a estar nerviosa? vengo a disfrutar de la fiesta, a celebrar la felicidad de mi hermano y su mujer y a soplar las velas con mis sobrinos…nada más…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –rió Tink –estás deseando verla y no lo niegues

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

-No estoy deseando…

-¡No te gires! ¡No te gires! –La interrumpió su amiga de repente –está llegando…

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó Regina sintiéndose tonta al momento por dejar ver su ilusión cuando dos segundos antes había declarado que no le interesaba la rubia

-Pues como siempre cariño que quieres que te diga…la vi la semana pasada… -se burló de ella la rubia -más delgada, al igual que tú, se cortó el pelo hace dos semanas más o menos así que notarás el cambio –Regina sonreía ante la explicación minuciosa que le iba dando su amiga –Lleva un short vaquero con una con una camiseta de Nirvana muy "estilo Swan" y trae… ¡Oh mierda!

-Oh mierda ¿qué? –preguntó Regina sintiendo la necesidad de girarse y acabar con ese juego estúpido

-Trae a una mujer…

-¿Qué? –Regina finalmente se giró viendo a las cuatro mujeres que avanzaban por el jardín…

Sintió que el tiempo se paraba y la tierra dejaba de girar…la rubia de la que, ahora sí, sabía que estaba completamente enamorada llegaba con una increíble rubia a su lado…

-¿Es la de vestido blanco y pamela? –preguntó Elsa

Pero Emma no podía responder…solo podía mirarla a ella, a Regina…su cuerpo se convirtió en un hervidero de sentimientos que no podía controlar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que las mujeres que tenía al lado podían oírlo y sus ojos cobraron vida propia y examinaban a la morena sin que ella tuviese control sobre ello…estaba increíblemente preciosa…

-Sí, es ella Elsa –dijo Ruby sonriendo –y como sigas babeando así Emma vamos a tener que comer encima de unas colchonetas de playa…

Regina no sabía si moverse o no…su mente le decía que marchase corriendo de allí pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar, estaba totalmente paralizado

-¡Regina cuánto tiempo! –gritó Belle abrazándola efusivamente

Regina reaccionó por fin y saludó a las dos morenas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre su estancia en Europa.

Entonces giró la cabeza y sus ojos avellana se encontraron por fin con eses que tanto había echado de menos…

Nunca una mirada podría trasmitir tantas cosas como lo hacía en ese momento la que se cruzaban las dos mujeres…Las otras cuatro parecían haber quedado en un segundo plano y las contemplaban con una amplia sonrisa…

Sus amigas podían negarlo cuantas veces quisieran pero ahí, en ese momento, todo salía a la luz sin que ninguna de las dos pudiese controlarlo.

-Emma… -consiguió articular por fin la morena algo seria

-Regina… -contestó ella de igual manera

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Tink acercándose a la desconocida

-Soy Elsa –dijo la mujer amable

-Yo Tink –se presentó dándole dos besos –Y esta es Regina –dijo golpeando a su amiga sutilmente

-Encantada Regina –comentó la mujer acercándose a la morena para darle dos besos

-Igualmente –dijo ella alargando su mano antes de que pudiese acercarse más

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y tras fulminarla con la mirada y ponerle una falsa sonrisa Regina se marchó seguida por Tink

-¿Lo ves? –Comentó Belle sabionda –Está encantadísima…como yo dije…

Ruby y Elsa se rieron y miraron a Emma que permanecía parada como una estatua

-Yo también babearía así si te sirve de consuelo... –dijo Elsa –es increíblemente guapa…

-Lo que yo te diga cariño…la teoría de la bollera… -comentó Ruby riendo mientras se acercaban al resto de sus amigos con su novia cogida del brazo

* * *

En cuanto la comida estuvo lista todos se sentaron en la gran mesa y David y Mary se levantaron con sus copas. Dieron un aburrido (y bastante largo) discurso de agradecimiento al que los demás contestaban tirándoles servilletas diciendo que tenían hambre. Finalmente todos levantaron sus copas para brindar por la felicidad del matrimonio y empezaron a comer.

Regina no probaba bocado, lo único que hacía era rellenar su copa de vino una y otra vez sin sacar ojo a la acompañante de Emma que justo se había sentado enfrente.

Todos hacían pequeños corrillos en los que hablaban de temas sin importancia como el trabajo, los niños, la política, el tiempo…

Luego se juntaron para hablar de la invitada desconocida y entonces el volcán que en ese momento era Regina entró en erupción…

Hablaban de ella una y otra vez, que si era guapa, que si era abogada, que si cocinaba muy bien, que si sabía cinco idiomas… ¿de dónde coño había salido esa tía?

-Así que lo haces todo bien Elsa… -dijo Regina atrayendo las miradas de todos –deberíamos llamarte perfect Elsa –rió

-Regina… -le dijo Tink a su lado separando sutilmente la botella de vino

-Espero que lo hagas todo igual de perfecto Elsa, porque Emma sin duda es muy exigente en la cama…

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos y David se atragantó con el sorbo que acababa de dar a su copa.

Emma sabía que la morena había bebido más de la cuenta y no quería seguirle el juego pero ¡qué demonios! Era Emma Swan…no se iba a quedar callada…

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –preguntó levantando una ceja

-¡Oh por Dios! Tooooodo el mundo lo sabe –contestó la morena exagerando la palabra –solo hay que ver el desfile de mujeres que pasan por tus piernas…

-Ahí tiene razón… -dijo Graham a Belle que estaba a su lado

-Ah claro…me olvidaba de que por las tuyas no pasa nadie… -soltó la rubia –al fin y al cabo nunca has dejado de ser una frígida

-¡Emma! –gritó Mary escandalizada

-¡Oooooh! Así que vamos a jugar a eso Swan… -dijo la morena entrecerrando los ojos –porque te tengo que recordar lo mucho que te gustaba follar con la frígida

-Regina por Dios… -susurró Tink mientras todos las miraban con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas

-¡Y bien que le gustaban a la frígida los orgasmos que le daba! -continuó la rubia

-Madre del amor hermoso… -dijo Cora bebiéndose el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… -comentó Killian

-Quizás los fingía… -contraatacó la morena altiva

-¡Oh claro! Porque en eso eres una experta ¿no? Fingir orgasmos, fingir los besos, fingir las palabras, los abrazos… fingir que te importaba…

-¿Acaso no era lo que hacías tú también? Que te faltó tiempo para correr a los brazos de la pelirroja esa…

-¿Le puso los cuernos? –preguntó Elsa sorprendida a Ruby

-No, no…tú atiende…

-¡Yo no estuve con esa mujer Regina por Dios! Solo estaba llena de rabia porque te acababa de ver besándote con tu encantador ex novio

-¡Yo no le besé!

Los presentes seguían la discusión como si de un torneo de tenis se tratase

-¿Estoy ciega y no me he dado cuenta? –Dijo la rubia irónica –claro que lo besaste porque te venía muy bien para quedar de perfecta heterosexual delante de nuestros amigos y ¿sabes qué Regina? –Hizo una breve pausa –que ahora lo sabe toda la mesa y como puedes ver el puto mundo no ha dejado de girar…porque en realidad la mitad de esta gente ya lo sabía ¡Incluso tu madre nos vio por la ventana la primera vez que nos acostamos! dijo señalando a la mujer

Todos dirigieron rápido la mirada hacia Cora

-EH EH…me veo en la obligación de aclarar que se refiere a que las vi llegar a casa a las doce de la noche y al día siguiente le dijeron a estas dos –señaló a Ruby y a Belle –que habían ido a un pub y habían llegado al alba así que solo era cuestión de atar cabos…

Las miradas entonces volvieron hacia Regina como si ahora la pelota estuviese en su campo

-Yo no besé a Robin Emma…él lo hizo y yo me aparte porque… -se detuvo de golpe sabiendo que había estado a punto de dejarse llevar y hablar más de la cuenta

-¿Porque qué Regina? ¿Por qué no besaste a Robin? ¿Por qué me rechazabas? ¿Por qué no se lo contabas a nadie? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué…?

-¡PORQUE SABÍA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI! –gritó la morena levantándose de golpe de la silla

-Y ya tenemos el premio gordo… -comentó Killian recibiendo un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de su novia

-Porque nunca me he enamorado de nadie como de ti…y tenía miedo a sufrir… -dijo la morena antes de coger su chaqueta y desaparecer por la parte delantera del jardín

La mesa se quedó en completo silencio y los ojos de todos estaban sobre la rubia que miraba el sitio por donde se había marchado la morena intentando asimilar sus últimas palabras

-Señorita Swan –dijo Cora cortando el aire con su voz grave -mi hija le ha abierto su corazón delante de todo el mundo y yo he escuchado cosas que una madre no debería oír en la vida… ¿no cree que debería levantar su culo de la silla e ir tras ella?

Emma la miró…esa mujer era increíble…

Se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Cora se dejó hacer y la estrechó fuerte contra ella como si le estuviese dando ánimos para lo que venía ahora…

-Ella es lo mejor que tengo y lo estoy dejando en tus manos…

-Le aseguro que nadie la va a querer como yo –dijo la rubia con convicción

-Eso espero…y Swan… -dijo cuando ella ya estaba a punto de irse –como te vea con otra pelirroja seré yo misma la que te corte las manos

Emma rió y se dispuso a salir

-¿Quieres las llaves de nuestro apartamento? -preguntó Tink rebuscando en su bolso -por si está allí y no te quiere abrir digo...

-No tranquila ya sé donde está... -sus amigos la miraban con la interrogación en sus caras -ella me lo dijo... -comentó sonriendo antes de marcharse

-Bueno...creo que esta ha sido la mejor barbacoa de la historia –dijo Graham haciendo reír a todos

-Y yo creo que mi marido se ha quedado catatónico –comentó Mary mirando a David que permanecía con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta


	11. Chapter 11

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Bueno pues llegamos a la recta final de esta historia. Este debería ser el último capítulo pero como era algo largo decidí dividirlo en dos y así podréis disfrutarlo un día más ;) así que nada...que como siempre muchiiiiiisimas gracias a todas las que lo leéis y sobre todo a las que dejáis vuestros comentarios que me hacen saber que seguís la historia con la misma emoción con la que yo la escribo.**

 **Mil gracias, de verdad...**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana!**

CAPÍTULO 11

-Vine aquí dos días después de que me dijeses que era tu lugar favorito…

Regina no se inmutó, ni siquiera mostró sorpresa, como si supiese que ella iba a ir allí, como si la estuviese esperando…

Estaba sentada al borde del acantilado con la suave brisa del mar golpeando su rostro y el sol iluminando su cabello azabache.

-Era el día de la operación de Mary y estaba bastante nerviosa –continuó la rubia hablando a la espalda de la mujer –aun así no tenía miedo ¿sabes?…porque sabía que pasase lo que pasase tú ibas a estar ahí…

La morena se giró y la miró por un instante para luego volver a dirigir su mirada al horizonte, como si estuviese invitándola a compartir ese momento con ella.

Emma se acercó más y se sentó a su lado, a pocos centímetros.

-He venido aquí todos los días desde que te fuiste…

Regina la miró sorprendida pero ahora era Emma la que tenía sus ojos perdidos en el imponente océano que se presentaba ante ellas.

-Me gustaba pensar en todas esas emociones que te embargaban cuando venías de pequeña…el intenso olor del mar, el ruido que hacen las olas al romperse en las rocas, el viento desordenando tu pelo…

Las dos permanecían con los ojos cerrados viviendo cada una de las sensaciones que describía la rubia

-Aquí supe que estaba enamorada de ti Regina…

La morena abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró para encontrarse a Emma aún en la misma posición con una sonrisa en los labios.

Poco a poco la rubia fue abriendo sus ojos y se giró para enfrentar los avellana de la morena que sabía que la esperaban con ansia.

Se miraron sin decir nada, con una sonrisa en la cara que sin embargo lo decía todo…

-¿Te puedo contar algo? –volvió a hablar la rubia recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la otra mujer –Cuando era pequeña a la cursi de mi hermana se le ocurrió preguntarle a mi padre cómo sabría que tenía a su príncipe azul delante…estaba muy preocupada por eso ya sabes cómo es Mary con el tema del amor, imagínatela de niña… -ambas se echaron a reír, haciendo que su cuerpo liberase la tensión acumulada durante todo el día –el caso es que mi padre contestó algo que yo nunca entendí, algo así como "sabrás que es esa persona cuando conozcas más de ella que de ti mismo, cada pequeño detalle...incluso los que nadie más puede ver y ames cada uno de ellos de igual manera" –dijo imitando la voz masculina –ahora sí lo he comprendido ¿sabes?

Regina la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Emma la cogió suavemente de la mano. Era su primer contacto después de tanto tiempo y aunque solo eran unas manos unidas ambas pudieron sentir como sus corazones empezaban a latir casi desbocados. La rubia cogió aire antes de continuar sin separar sus ojos de los de la otra mujer.

-Lo he comprendido gracias a ti Regina…porque de ti lo sé todo…y no me refiero a lo que tú me cuentas claro… -dijo haciendo reír a la morena –es precisamente lo que no me cuentas lo que me gusta averiguar de ti…los detalles como que en el hospital siempre juegas con el fonendoscopio cuando tienes que dar una mala noticia o que cuando estás nerviosa no puedes dejar de rascarte el cuello...como ahora -dijo sonriendo al ver que la morena miraba la mano que tenía sobre esa zona -y definitivamente me he enamorado de todos y cada uno de ellos…me he enamorado de cómo me miras cuando los demás no nos ven, de cómo pones los ojos en blanco cuando digo tonterías, de tu olor a manzana, de tus abrazos posesivos, de tu cuerpo pegado al mío por las mañanas, de cómo sonríes en mitad de un beso…

Los labios de Regina se posaron de manera suave sobre los suyos sin dejarla acabar…aunque en realidad ya había dicho suficiente y ese beso se lo confirmaba. Un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado…un beso con sabor a esperanza, a comienzo, a libertad y también con sabor salado por las lágrimas que rodaban en las mejillas de ambas.

-Emma yo… -logró articular por fin Regina que no había abierto la boca desde que la rubia había llegado

-Ssshh –la calló colocando un dedo entre sus labios –solo dime que es verdad lo que dijiste en la mesa…el resto ahora ya da igual...

Regina la traspasó con la mirada, sus manos volaron hasta su rostro y limpiaron los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de la rubia.

Luego le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que a tan pocos le ofrecía pero que era capaz de iluminar su mundo.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Emma Swan –dijo al fin con convicción –Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero…

Y ambas se fundieron esta vez en un abrazo…uno tan necesitado que ninguna quería despegarse, un abrazo en el que sus cuerpos volvían a saludarse y sus olores volvían a mezclarse.

Ninguna podría precisar cuánto tiempo estuvieron así…con el sol y el mar como únicos testigos del reencuentro.

De pronto Regina se separó bruscamente y la miró a los ojos asustada

-Dime que no he dicho todo lo que he dicho delante de mi madre…

Emma se echó a reír

-Más bien ha sido delante de tu madre, tu hermano, mi hermana y todos nuestros amigos –dijo enumerando graciosa –pero tranquila creo que los pequeños no te han oído…estaban durmiendo…

-Oh gracias Swan –soltó irónica -creo que sin duda hubiese preferido contárselo a ellos…

Emma observaba graciosa las caras que ponía la morena como si estuviese recordando lo dicho y se sorprendiera de sus propias palabras

-¡OH DIOS MIO! –gritó dejándose caer hacia atrás golpeando su espalda contra la hierba – ¡He dicho follar y orgasmo delante de mi madre! –dijo tapándose la cara como si fuese una niña pequeña

La rubia aprovechó el momento y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella

-En realidad…orgasmo lo he dicho yo no tú…tú solo has dicho que los fingías… -dijo mirándola con la ceja levantada intentando no echarse a reír ante la cara de susto que tenía la morena

-Eh si…en cuanto a eso…

-¿En cuánto a eso…? –susurró Emma en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y paseando su lengua por el cuello…

-En cuanto a eso tendrá que ponerme a prueba para descubrir cuánto hay de cierto en mis palabras…

-¿Me estás retando? –preguntó llevando su mano al muslo de la morena y levantando suavemente su vestido

-No se crea que lo vamos a hacer aquí al borde del precipicio Swan –dijo parando la curiosa mano de la rubia

-¿No le van las emociones fuertes Mills? –susurró burlona robándole un beso

-¿No crees que ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por hoy?

-Lo único que creo es que aún nos queda la más fuerte…la vuelta a casa –dijo como si estuviese nombrando el título de una peli de terror –conociéndolos nos tienen una pancarta de "Bienvenidas folladoras" y una gran bandera gay

Regina se echó a reír y la atrajo hacia ella

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que el plan de hacerlo al borde del acantilado tiene su puntillo –comentó pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia para luego atraerla hacia ella en un tórrido beso

-Eres una maldita cobarde Regina Mills –dijo riéndose sobre sus labios

Se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó sobre la hierba en posición de indio

-Si no vamos Mary no nos lo perdonará en la vida…y la fama de folladoras nos perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos… -dramatizó la rubia

-¡No nos llames así! –le regañó la morena golpeando su hombro –pero tienes razón…les hemos dejado con la comida a medias y los peques aún no han soplado las velas…

-Les hemos dejado con la comida atragantada cariño –dijo riendo

Regina se quedó paralizada

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que los hemos de… -al darse cuenta de sus palabras y por donde iba la morena se quedó callada y empezó a enrojecer como un tomate –he dicho cariño creo… -murmuró con la cabeza gacha como un niño que sabe que ha hecho una travesura

Regina se echó a reír y levantó su barbilla despacio

-Eres una romanticona Swan...

Se incorporó un poco y volvió a besarla…hoy la rubia la había sorprendido con una declaración que sin duda no se esperaba y que le mostraba una parte de ella que a la morena le encantaba conocer, esa más tierna y vulnerable que Emma solo sacaba cuando estaba a su lado.

-Pues eso que no te he contado que escucho Bohemian Rhapsody antes de dormirme y que me he pasado al café...

-Eso si que no me lo creo -dijo la morena echándose a reír

-Es en serio... -comentó la rubia con una sonrisa -y tenías razón, el olor amargo tiene su puntillo...

-Puede que el dulce también lo tenga... -susurró la morena miránadola fijamente

-¡Lo sabía! -gritó la rubia asustándola -sabía que tu también habías hecho alguna de esas tonterías de enamorados por mí -concluyó sonriendo orgullosa

-No sea tan pretenciosa Swan... -dijo levantándose algo ruborizada por ser pillada en un descuido -¿Nos vamos o qué?

-Espera un momento -la paró Emma mientras se levantaba y cerraba los ojos -déjame disfrutar por unos momentos de esta victoria...

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y tirando de las solapas de la chaqueta de la rubia la acercó a ella para volver a besarla. Era un beso mucho más intenso, en el que sus lenguas entraron en juego y sus manos empezaron a despertar de su letargo volviendo a explorar ese territorio ya conocido.

La mano de la rubia más atrevida empezó a bajar por su espalda y siguió sin detenerse al llegar al fin de esta.

-Eh eh –advirtió la morena quitando la mano de Emma de su culo –esa línea no va a ser cruzada hasta que se acabe la dichosa fiesta ¿estamos?

-No veo la hora de que termine la dichosa fiesta…-soltó Emma frustrada empezando a caminar sin soltar la mano de la morena

Regina sonreía al sentir la mano de Emma pegada a la suya mientras caminaban por las calles que las llevaban de vuelta a casa de sus hermanos. No se podía creer que se sintiese así al ir de la mano de una mujer cuando le había dado tantas vueltas a ese tema...pero ahora sabía por qué era así...ella no estaba caminando al lado de una mujer cualquiera sino al lado de la mujer que amaba y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa la rubia la soltó y las dos respiraron hondo inconscientemente

-¿Preparada? –preguntó Emma

-No…

-Regina si no… -entonces sintió la mano de la morena volver a aferrarse a la suya

-Ahora sí –dijo sonriendo– ¿entramos?


	12. Chapter 12

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **¡Hola a todas!**

 **Antes de dejar aquí la última actualización de esta historia me gustaría robaros unos minutitos... Hace seis meses tuve que hacer una mudanza forzada...ahora mi nueva casa es un fantástico hospital con un perfecto servicio de habitaciones jajaja y diréis vosotras ¿por qué nos cuenta esta tía ahora su vida? Pues porque hace dos meses las horas muertas aquí me llevaron a buscar en internet algo con lo que distraerme y así fue como llegué a esta página y descubrí el increíble mundo de los fanfictions.**

 **Las horas pasaron a hacerse cortas entre las muchas historias que leía. Historias que me hacían llorar, reír, emocionarme y alguna cosa más que no se puede decir en horario infantil ;). Desde la primera historia, _Nuestra magia,_ de TheWonderlandFreeT456 (tenía que decirlo porque no sabéis la ilusión que me hizo que, casualidades del destino, fueses ella la primera en comentar en este fic jajaja) me sumergí en este universo alternativo con tantas ganas que al final acabé por animarme a escribir yo también...**

 **Por eso este último capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas esas escritoras que dedican su tiempo libre a maravillarnos con sus historias y sobre todo y de manera muy especial a todas las que habéis llegado conmigo hasta aquí, que habéis vivido esta historia con la emoción con la que yo la escribía y dejabais esos comentarios que me alegraban el día...**

 **¡MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHIIIISIMAS GRACIAS!**

 **Y a todas las que pasáis por una situación similar a la mía mucha fuerza, mucho ánimo y ¡MUCHO SWANQUEEN!**

 **Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo final y os prometo que si os portáis bien me pensaré el epílogo ;)**

 **¡Muchos besos a todas!**

CAPÍTULO 12

La comida ya se había acabado y ahora todos bailaban divertidos en el medio del jardín. Cora, Ruby y Belle estaban sentadas en la mesa charlando y fueron las primeras en ver como la pareja atravesaba la entrada de la casa.

Regina agarraba tan fuerte la mano de la rubia que esta creía que la iba a dejar sin circulación.

-¡Hombre! –Gritó Killian en cuanto las vio –ya pensábamos que os habías escapado para…ouch –se quejó al recibir un golpe en la pierna por parte de Tink –cariño hoy me vas a dejar el cuerpo morado…

-¡ESTÁIS JUNTAS! ¡ESTÁIS JUNTAS! –soltó Mary corriendo hacia ellas y arropándolas en un abrazo

-Mary por Dios no hagas el momento mucho más incómodo de lo que ya es… -murmuró su hermana intentando separarse

-Oh si claro… -dijo la pequeña morena dejándolas libres – ¿pero estáis…?

-Juntas –concluyó Regina –Estamos juntas sí…

Emma la miró embobada y Mary sin poder reprimirse volvió a abrazarlas

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayáis encontrado el amor verdadero…

Las dos mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco y se rieron por encima de los hombros de la mujer

-Entonces ¡VIVA LAS NOVIAS! -gritó Graham mientras las dos mujeres lo fulminaban con la mirada -¡QUE SE BE…!

-¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! –Dijo la morena intimidante -¿Podemos seguir simplemente con la fiesta?

-UUuuuu Emma ya sabemos quién es la que manda aquí… -bromeó su amigo

-No lo sabes tú bien…

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Regina giraba su cabeza y la miraba con una ceja levantada

-Oh por Dios no seáis tan mal pensados…nunca hablaría de eso delante de mi suegra y de mi cuñado… -dijo la rubia haciendo que todos volviesen a reír

-Un poco tarde ¿no? –Se acercó David a ellas con cara seria –creo que usted y yo Emma Swan tenemos que hablar…

-Uuuuhh –gritaron todos mientras la rubia tragaba saliva pesadamente

-Toda tuya hermanito –se burló Regina soltándose de ella y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda –Nos vemos luego cariño –dijo guiñando un ojo divertida

-Bueno que siga la fiesta ¿no? –gritó Ruby subiendo el volumen de la música y sacando a bailar a su novia

Regina sonrió y fue a sentarse justo al lado de su madre que ahora se había quedado sola en la mesa

-Mamá yo…quería pedirte perdón –empezó la morena mirando al suelo –perdón por no haberte contado nada de esto y meterte en el medio cuando me enfadé con ella y…y bueno sobre todo perdón por lo que has tenido que escuchar antes yo…

-Tú eres muy cabezota… -soltó su madre levantándole la barbilla –y te negabas a ver algo que era evidente…

-Supongo que sí…es que esa rubia loca me sacaba de mis casillas –dijo con una sonrisa mientras la veía hablar con David

Cora se echó a reír y la estrechó hacia ella

-De eso trata también el amor cariño… -susurró cerca de su oído

-Lo sé…-comentó la morena desde sus brazos –la quiero tanto mamá…que siento una explosión de felicidad dentro de mi cuerpo que no puedo explicar…

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por la mejilla de la mujer mayor.

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso hija…y muy contento de veros así a todos… -dijo mirando a esa peculiar familia que habían formado en la que ella se sentía un poco madre de todos.

-Muchas gracias mamá…por todo…

-Anda ve allí… -dijo separándola antes de que la emoción la embargase por completo –No quiero que tu hermano acabe por espantar a tu novia…por una que me cae bien…

Regina se levantó riéndose y le dejó un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Y es mi hermana pequeña

-Ya…

-Y no me habíais informado de nada

-Ya…

-Y comprenderás que es mi responsabilidad cuidarla

-Sí, sí…

Emma parecía un niño pequeño al que castigan por primera vez en el colegio...La autoridad con la que sonaba la voz de su cuñado le recordaba a sus años en la academia de policía, cuando el rubio era su instructor. Estaba nerviosa y no paraba de frotarse las manos de manera compulsiva.

Regina y Mary los observaban desde lejos y decidieron que era el momento de intervenir.

-Cariño ¿no crees que deberías dejar ya la bromita? –Preguntó la morena acercándose a su marido –mi hermana está a punto de hacerse pis en los pantalones…

-¿Qué? –Chilló la rubia mirando a su hermana y al rubio -¿Todo esto era una broma?

-Me temo que sí cariño –dijo Regina pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros y dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla

-Pero…

-Pero nada Swan –la cortó su cuñado –y he sido bastante benevolente teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que me he enterado de vuestra relación y de que os acostasteis una vez encima de la alfombra de mi salón…

-¡Mary! –gritó Emma mientras las dos mujeres enrojecían

-A mí no me culpes…lo ha dicho nuestra suegra no yo

Las dos miraron sorprendidas a Cora que los saludaba sonriente desde su silla.

-Así que una y no más ¿está claro?

-Sí señor –respondió la rubia casi a punto de cuadrarse ante el hombre

Mary cogió a su marido y se lo llevó a bailar junto al resto mientras Emma se giraba hacia Regina con mirada pícara.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que fue más de una vez?

-Creo que esa información es del todo irrelevante señorita Swan –dijo la morena echándose a reír.

Emma la agarró por la cintura desde atrás y colocó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la morena

-Y hablando de eso… -susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer -¿a dónde vamos a ir esta noche?

Regina giró la cabeza y la miró interrogante

-Digo…que tú vives con Tink yo con Elsa…y te quiero para mí solita…

-Emma… -gimió al sentir que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

-¿Sí? –preguntó distraída

-Tenemos que hacer algo con esto… -contestó tajante

-Sí claro que tenemos… -sonrió la rubia satisfecha

-Eh… ¿puedo robarte a Emma un momento? –las interrumpió Elsa algo incómoda

-Eh sí claro… -contestó Regina intentando recomponerse –pero Elsa antes que nada yo quería disculparme por…

-¿Empezamos de cero mejor? –Le dijo la mujer sonriendo –soy Elsa, compañera de piso de Emma –se presentó dándole dos besos

-Encantada –le contestó la morena siguiéndole el juego –yo soy Regina, su…su novia –dijo algo ruborizada –y ahora sí os dejo solas…

-Deja de babear Swan tengo algo que contarte…

* * *

Regina bailaba animada con una copa en su mano cuando Emma se acercó a ella

-¡Tengo el plan perfecto! –dijo misteriosa agarrándola por las caderas

-¿El plan de qué?

-Para estar solas –contestó como si fuese obvio –solo hay que acercar un poco a Graham a mi querida rubia… –continuó subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera casi cómica

-OOooohh…ya veo… -dijo la mujer observando la interacción entre los dos -¿eso era lo que te quería decir?

-Eso era… –contestó con una amplia sonrisa

Entonces la canción con la que todos bailaban animados se fue apagando y tras ella llegó el punteo lento de una guitarra…luego la voz de Pink inundó el jardín a través de los altavoces

 _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick  
And think of you_

 _Turning in circles  
Confusion is nothing new_

-Me encanta esta canción… -susurró la morena

-Nunca había oído esta versión...

-¿Bailas conmigo?

-En realidad no te creas que soy muy buena con las lentas…

-¿Bailas conmigo? –le volvió a preguntar sonriendo

Emma la agarró por las caderas y la acercó hacia con una sonrisa boba

 _You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you've said  
you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

Regina paseaba sus manos por los brazos de la rubia y sus frentes estaban unidas, tanto que la punta de sus narices jugaban traviesas a tocarse...

 _If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Sonreían con los labios a pocos centímetros y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Una de las manos de Emma se soltó de su cintura para acariciar también ella el brazo de la morena hasta que finalmente sus dos manos se unieron, con los dedos jugueteando entre ellos.

 _Watching through windows  
I´am wondering if you´re OK _

_You say go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_

-Sabes que nos están mirando todos ¿no? –comentó la rubia sin apartar su mirada de ella

-¿Y está mal que desee que me beses en este momento? –susurró Regina

-Estaría muy mal… -dijo la rubia acercándose a ella para que sus labios se rozasen en un beso tierno y suave mientras todos sonreían a su lado

 _If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

 _Time after time…_

* * *

La fiesta se había prolongado demasiado, o eso era lo que pensaban Emma y Regina...

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa hablando y riendo entre alguna que otra copa. Ya se había hecho de noche y las luces del porche trasero eran lo único que iluminaba el jardín junto a la imponente luna llena de esa noche.

-Bueno…yo creo que deberíamos ir pensando en marchar ¿no? –dijo por fin Belle que observaba el rostro cansado de los anfitriones

David no quería decirles nada porque todos estaban muy animados, pero el día, demasiado intenso, había pasado factura a un cuerpo que todavía no se estaba recuperado del todo.

-Y quien quiera seguir la fiesta podemos ir al Rabbit ¿no? -dijo Ruby siempre dispuesta a una última copa y un último baile en su local favorito

-¡Yo me apunto! –Contestó rápido Graham levantando su mano -¿Tú te vienes Elsa? –preguntó girándose hacia la mujer que tenía al lado.

-Eh…sí claro

Al final Emma y Regina no habían tenido que trazar ningún plan para juntar a sus amigos porque ellos solos lo habían hecho y llevaban ya toda la tarde compartiendo bailes y risas.

-¿Los demás?

Emma miró a Regina de reojo esperando que respondiese algo. Ella no veía el momento de marchar para estar a solas con la morena y deseaba que fuese lo mismo que pensaba su novia.

-Eh bueno yo…creo que voy a pasar… -dijo por fin la morena –aún estoy con el jet lag del viaje y solo quiero descansar…

-Ya… -dijo Ruby mirándolas pícara –entonces tú Emma sí te vienes ¿no? Que Regina tiene que descansar… -cuestionó con media sonrisa

Todos miraron a Emma que en ese momento ya no sabía en dónde meterse ni qué decir

-Yo…también estoy con jet lag –soltó haciendo que todos se echasen a reír y la morena pusiese los ojos en blanco –entonces… ¿nos vamos a descansar del viaje cariño? –dijo mirando a Regina que estaba completamente roja

-¡Pasadlo bien descansando del viaje! –oyeron decir a Killian mientras salían de la casa de sus hermanos cogidas de la mano.

* * *

El beso era tan desesperado que Emma no acertaba a abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Cuál es tú habitación? –preguntó la morena en cuanto estuvieron dentro

-Segunda derecha –dijo Emma mientras le quitaba la chaqueta

Caminaban torpemente sin separar sus labios y sin dejar de tocarse. Querían ir despacio pero sin duda sus cuerpos parecían desear lo contrario y las manos trabajaban rápido en desnudar al contrario.

Al entrar en la habitación Regina ya no tenía su vestido y Emma la empujó contra la pared colando una de sus piernas entre las de la morena y atacando su cuello ferozmente

-MMMmmmm espera Emma espera… -intentó poner cordura la morena

La rubia se separó un poco con la interrogación pintada en la cara pero Regina se paseó delante de ella con una sonrisa pícara y se sentó en la cama. Entonces Emma pudo admirarla con detenimiento, el conjunto de lencería blanco que llevaba destacaba su perfecto bronceado haciéndola lucir increíblemente sexy.

-Desnúdate –le ordenó con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo –desnúdate para mí Emma –dijo haciendo que la espalda de la rubia recibiese una descarga eléctrica

Sin esperar que lo volviese a repetir Emma empezó a levantar su camiseta de manera provocativa. Regina la observaba desde la cama con su boca entreabierta y completamente hipnotizada por el espectáculo privado que se le ofrecía. Cuando se hubo deshecho de la camiseta caminó hasta quedar a la altura de la morena, que tocó su trabajado abdomen con devoción. Llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón y se lo desabrochó dejando que el pequeño short que llevaba cayese hasta sus pies. Entonces pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los muslos de la mujer mientras su lengua se paseaba por su torso semidesnudo.

-No te imaginas cuánto he echado de menos esto… -susurró Regina

Emma se volvió completamente loca al oír la voz ronca de la mujer y quitándose rápido el sujetador la tumbó en la cama colocándose sobre ella

-Yo también lo he echado de menos…

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso lento pero increíblemente húmedo. Sus dientes, sus lenguas…todo entraba en juego provocándose la una a la otra y haciendo que la temperatura en la habitación aumentase considerablemente.

Emma llevó las manos a la espalda de la morena y le quitó el sujetador que se deslizó suavemente por sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus perfectos pechos. Emma intentaba grabar esa imagen única en su retina mientras sus manos rápidas empezaban ya a juguetear con los pezones de su novia. A las manos les siguió de cerca su boca, que se recreaba lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando…primero uno y luego el otro...

Los gemidos de la morena eran cada vez más audibles y Emma decidió no hacerla espera…bajó una de sus manos por su abdomen arañándolo sutilmente consiguiendo que la morena se estremeciese. Luego su lengua siguió el mismo recorrido humedeciendo toda la zona a su paso, pero justo antes de llegar a ese territorio que tanto deseaba ser saciado la rubia levantó su cabeza para mirarla…sus ojos estaban cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

-Dime que no fingías…

Regina se sorprendió y abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los azules de la mujer que tenía casi entre sus piernas. Los movimientos de la rubia hasta ahora parecían seguros pero su voz sonaba vacilante, como si tuviese dudas de lo que en verdad sentía la morena bajo sus caricias.

Entonces la agarró haciendo que se colocase de nuevo sobre ella y sus caras quedasen a escasos centímetros

-Me he podido acostar con otras personas antes pero con nadie he hecho el amor como contigo… -le dijo mirándola seria –Nunca he fingido nada porque no me ha hecho falta…lo que tú me haces sentir es tan real y tan maravilloso que a veces incluso me asusta…

Ambas sonrieron y se besaron de manera desenfrenada antes de que la rubia volviese al punto exacto en donde lo había dejado. Sus manos algo temblorosas bajaron el tanga de la morena con delicadeza, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba con una mujer…con los dedos recorría sus muslos de una forma que casi rozaba la tortura y por fin su boca llegó a ese lugar sagrado que reclamaba también caricias.

Lo miró por un instante antes de pasar su lengua por la abundante humedad y como si le estuviese llamándola a gritos se aferró a ese botón ya hinchado haciendo que la morena se volviese completamente loca.

-¡Oh Dios! Emma si...sigue...

Y la rubia introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad, con un movimiento suave primero para dar paso a uno mucho más intenso después mientras con su otra mano apretaba las caderas de la morena para acercarlas más a ella.

Regina se aferraba a las sábanas con los nudillos completamente blancos y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse indicándole que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Emma entonces incrementó los movimientos en su interior y añadió un tercer dedo haciendo que las piernas de la morena se cerraran sobre su espalda cuando el orgasmo la invadió por completo.

Lentamente la rubia sacó sus dedos del interior y pasó su lengua recogiendo todo su sabor. Regina intentaba recuperarse entre fuertes suspiros cuando sintió como Emma, sin darle tregua, la penetraba con su lengua.

-Joder Emma vas a matarme… -dijo sin poder evitar mover sus caderas para incrementar el contacto.

Y minutos más tarde un segundo orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se arquease para luego caer pesadamente sobre la cama exhausta

Emma se incorporó y se puso encima del abdomen de la morena mirando como esta, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de recomponerse.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que fingía esto? –dijo abriendo por fin los ojos y mirando los azules que estaban clavados sobre ella –creo que me tiemblan tanto las piernas que no sería capaz de ponerme en pie…

La rubia empezó a reírse y se acercó a ella para besarla

-Verte llegar al orgasmo es lo más increíble que he visto nunca…eres perfecta… -susurró sobre su oído haciéndola estremecer

Regina notaba como su cuerpo volvía a encenderse ante las palabras de la rubia y el hecho de sentir su humedad sobre su abdomen la hizo enloquecer por completo.

Sacando fuerzas que aún no tenía se giró intercambiando sus posiciones y elevó las manos de la rubia por encima de su cabeza empezando a besarla con intensidad. Notaba su sabor en los labios de la otra mujer y su cuerpo empezó a moverse con un sensual movimiento de cadera. Sus manos se movieron rápidas rozando la nívea piel de Emma con suavidad hasta sus firmes pechos que la esperaban dispuesta. Empezó entonces a jugar con ellos pellizcando sus duros pezones consiguiendo arrancar los primeros gemidos de su novia.

Su boca no tardó en unirse al juego y se recreó primero saludando a uno y luego al otro. Se entretuvo más de lo que Emma podía soportar pero cuando sintió que la respiración de la rubia era demasiado pesada los soltó para seguir un camino descendente por su cuerpo.

Se habían acostado muchas veces pero Regina nunca llegó a cruzar esa línea…había utilizado sus dedos y su propio cuerpo para hacer enloquecer a Emma pero nunca había probado su sabor y en ese momento era lo único que deseaba...

Aun así la morena quiso jugar con ella probando su resistencia y tras besar su ombligo su lengua recorrió el muslo de la rubia dejando su centro totalmente desatendido. Hizo el recorrido bajando por la zona superior hasta llegar a la rodilla y entonces su lengua atrevida deshizo el camino andado esta vez por la zona interior del muslo, acercándose poco a poco a su intimidad.

Emma por su parte intentaba levantar la cabeza para poder ver esa erótica imagen de la morena entre sus piernas pero en cuanto esta pasó su lengua por su centro cayó rendida hacia atrás y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a los mechones morenos.

-Me encanta tu sabor Emma –murmuró la morena con voz ronca consiguiendo así que la rubia estuviese a punto de llegar al orgasmo sin que apenas la hubiese tocado

-Quiero….sentirte Regina…. –le dijo entre gemidos ahogados

Y la morena obedeció…dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le trasmitía Emma, que con sus gemidos la guiaba y la orientaba sobre sus zonas más sensibles al placer. Regina empezó a jugar con su clítoris primero de manera tímida y luego más desinhibida al sentir como la rubia apretaba su cabeza y levantaba sus caderas pidiéndole silenciosamente que no se alejase.

Mientras una de sus manos seguía colmando de atenciones los pechos de la rubia, la otra se movió hábil hasta el lugar exacto donde la morena tenía su boca y después de pasearse sutilmente entre sus pliegues, dos de sus dedos penetraron en el interior haciendo que las piernas de la rubia se cerrasen momentáneamente apretando la cabeza de la morena.

Emma gemía sin pudor y movía todo su cuerpo sobre el que ya no tenía ningún control

-Regina voy a…voy a…

Y Regina lo supo, porque sus dedos se quedaron atrapados en el interior de la rubia y porque notó como su espalda se arqueaba a la vez que de su boca salía un fuerte gemido que llevaba su nombre.

Emma tiró de ella fuertemente para besarla mientras la morena seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior, ahora de manera más pausada para prolongar el placer.

La rubia sin darse tiempo llevó su mano de nuevo al centro de la morena y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Sus cuerpos estaban ya perlados por el sudor y sus respiraciones increíblemente agitadas pero ambas querían lo mismo...

-Quiero que… -intentó decir la rubia entre suspiros

-Juntas –acabó por ella la morena que ya empezaba a incrementar de nuevo el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior de Emma

-Sí juntas… -contestó ella paseando sus dedos por el humeante centro de la mujer e introduciendo dos de ellos con rapidez.

Regina entonces empezó a moverse sobre los dedos de la rubia intentando igualar los ritmos. Sus cuerpos sudados se movían desbocados intentando no dejarse llevar por el placer sin que la otra quedase satisfecha.

-¡Mírame! –suplicó la rubia entre fuertes gemidos

Y se miraron, perdidas en esa infinidad, con un te quiero en silencio y un te quiero que salió de sus bocas pronunciado de forma desesperada y al unísono…como así llegaron al orgasmo, en total sincronización, sintiendo que sus cuerpos eran uno solo, como nunca lo habían sido con nadie...

Si les hubiesen pedido que describieran el momento dirían que había sido glorioso, como ver el cielo teñirse de rojo en un atardecer o como los fuegos artificiales iluminando la noche más oscura…pero en ese momento ninguna podía hablar…Regina cayó pesadamente sobre el pecho de la rubia sintiendo el latido enloquecido de su corazón, y la habitación quedó en completo silencio...un silencio roto solo por sus respiraciones intentando volver a la normalidad...

-Esto sí que lo echaba de menos ¿sabes? –dijo la morena en un susurro tras unos minutos

Emma separó uno de los mechones que se habían quedado pegados a su rostro por el sudor y la miró esperando que continuase

-Me refiero a que obviamente echaba de menos el sexo pero esto…estar sobre tu pecho, que me abraces, sentir tu corazón y tu respiración…esa es la mejor sensación del mundo…

Emma la abrazó más fuerte y dejó un beso en su frente

-Tengo algo para ti…

Regina se incorporó sobre su pecho mirándola con curiosidad. Emma entonces le pidió que se separase y se acercó a un lado de la cama rebuscando en los cajones de la mesita de noche.

La morena aprovechó para sentarse en la cama contra el cabezal y cubrir su desnudez con la sábana hasta encima de sus pechos.

-No la tengo envuelta en papel de regalo ni nada pero…quiero que la veas –dijo la rubia girándose por fin y enseñándole a la morena lo que escondía entre sus manos.

-Oooh Emma… -soltó la ella emocionada –nuestra primera foto juntas… -dijo sonriéndole tras unos segundos contemplando la imagen

Y allí estaba, una de las fotos sacadas en aquella sesión que Regina había olvidado…la única en la que había aceptado fotografiarse con la rubia después de que ya habían acostado a sus ahijados.

Regina salía sonriente encima del sofá, descalza y con las piernas abrazadas en su pecho, sin dejar de mirar el objetivo de la cámara. Emma sin embargo la miraba a ella…estaba justo a su lado y su mano separaba un mechón de la cara de la morena mientras la miraba como si fuese su mayor tesoro.

-Ahí ya me querías un poco… -bromeó Regina al ver el detalle

-Yo creo que te quise siempre… -contestó la rubia con franqueza –y ahora sé que te querré para siempre

Regina la besó y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho con la foto entre las manos

-Yo también sé que te querré para siempre Emma…

Fin


	13. Chapter 13

**COMO LA VIDA MISMA**

 **Y ahora sí me despido de vosotras, por ahora... ;) espero veros pronto en una nueva historia**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todas por los comentarios, los PM...gracias por vuestro apoyo y muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo**

 **¡Muchos besos a todas!**

EPÍLOGO

-Jo…pero podemos esperar un poquito ¿no? –la rubia la miraba con ojos de corderito

-No, ni un poquito…

-Por fis… -ahora era la morena la que la chantajeaba con su penetrante mirada –mami…

Emma empezó a reírse, su hija pequeña ponía exactamente la misma cara que su mujer cuando quería pedirle algo.

-He dicho que no… -contestó firme mirando a las dos niñas –sabéis que mamá puede llegar muy tarde cuando trabaja en este turno y se enfadará conmigo si no estáis en cama

-Jo mami pero un pelín pequeñín –insistió su hija menor con una sonrisa conquistadora, "digna hija de su madre" pensó Emma

-Ni pequeñín ni grandín…

-¿Y nos dormiremos sin su beso? –dramatizó su hija mayor que en eso no podía negar que se parecía a ella

-Sabéis que mamá os da siempre el beso de buenas noches aunque ya estéis dormidas cuando llegue, así que venga… ¡a cama antes de que me enfade!

Las niñas obedecieron rápidas y se tumbaron cada una en su cama, esperando a que Emma las arropase.

-¿Nos contarás una historia por lo menos? –dijo la pequeña rubia cuando su madre se acercó

-Claro que sí… ¿Cuál queréis hoy? –preguntó mientras tapaba a su hija con las sábanas

-La del aniversario…

-¿Otra vez? La conté la semana pasada…

-Pero es nuestra favorita… -corroboró su otra hija desde la cama de al lado

-Está bien…

Emma acabó de arroparlas y se sentó en la cama de la más pequeña mirándolas a ambas.

-A ver…hace ya diez años…

-Once upon a time… -la corrigieron sus hijas haciéndola reír

-Once upon a time…

 _-¿Falta mucho?_

 _-Pareces un niño pequeño Regina –dijo riendo la rubia_

 _-Es que no me gusta esto de ir con los ojos vendados… -bufó su novia_

 _-Es que sino no sería una sorpresa cariño…_

 _-Mi regalo también va a ser una sorpresa y no te voy a vendar los ojos… -le recriminó_

 _-No quiero menospreciarte pero estoy segura de que tu regalo no superará al mío –dijo altiva_

 _-Permíteme que lo dude…y ahora responde ¿falta mucho?_

 _-Pues no, no falta mucho porque ya hemos llegado…_

 _Emma aparcó el coche y se giró hacia el asiento del copiloto. Regina se llevó las manos al pañuelo que tenía en los ojos con intención de quitárselo._

 _-¡Eh! Pero no te lo quites…ahora bajo yo para sacarte, espera un momento_

 _Emma salió del coche mientras oía a Regina protestar. Dio un largo suspiro… Había pasado ya un año de aquella declaración en la colina y llevaba mucho tiempo planificando ese día…Estaba bastante nerviosa y casi no había podido dormir pensando en la reacción de Regina al ver lo que le tenía preparado_

 _-Venga ven…agárrate a mí –dijo ayudándola a salir del coche_

 _Entonces Regina supo dónde estaba…no hizo falta que se quitara la venda porque ese olor tan conocido la embriagó por completo consiguiendo emocionarla. Caminaba en silencio con un nudo en el estómago…no quería descubrir que había reconocido el lugar por no estropear la sorpresa que le había preparado su novia, pero tenía razón…era el mejor regalo que ella había podido imaginar…_

 _-Y aquí estamos… -dijo Emma colocándose detrás de ella – te voy a sacar la venda ¿vale?_

 _Regina asintió y las temblorosas manos de la rubia empezaron a deshacer el nudo que tenía detrás de la cabeza. Lentamente fue deslizando el pañuelo sin moverse de su sitio esperando la reacción de su novia._

 _Los ojos ya algo húmedos de la morena se cubrieron de lágrimas que brotaban sin control. Por un momento se quedó paralizada con Emma a su espalda, que la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro._

 _-Te he echado de menos…_

 _La rubia sonrió ante la afirmación aunque sabía que la morena no hablaba con ella. Poco a poco fue soltándola para que Regina se acercase a su caballo y empezase a acariciar suavemente su lomo._

 _-Te he echado mucho de menos… -volvió a repetir –Perdóname por tanto tiempo de ausencia…pero no me veía con fuerzas de venir a verte… -el caballo se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia como si él también sintiese lo que decía su dueña –antes venía aquí con él y por eso cuando se murió sentía que ya no tenía sentido volver... –dijo emocionada por la mención a su padre –pero ahora tengo a alguien que le da sentido a mi vida entera y…me gustaría presentártela…_

 _Emma, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a su novia y al caballo y empezó a acariciar su hocico._

 _-Creo que ya me conoce un poco…he venido a verlo de vez en cuando…es precioso…_

 _-Tú sí que eres preciosa… -soltó Regina mirando por fin a su novia –no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mí Emma…_

 _La rubia la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _-Muchas gracias –dijo casi sin voz_

 _-Feliz aniversario cariño_

 _-Feliz aniversario…_

 _Regina se separó un poco y se acercó de nuevo para besarla con ternura. Emma no dejaba de sorprenderla cada día y todo, desde que estaba ella en su vida, era mucho más fácil…tenían discusiones sí, como todas las parejas, pero la morena ya no se podía imaginar su mundo sin ella._

 _-Eh perdón por la interrupción –dijo una voz a su lado –Emma tengo preparado tu caballo como me pediste_

 _Regina se giró hacia su novia sorprendida_

 _-¿Qué? No sabía montar…tenía que aprender para poder darme un paseo contigo –dijo la rubia sonriendo_

 _-Pues todo está listo –dijo el joven –estamos muy contentos de que haya vuelto señorita Mills…Ray la ha echado mucho de menos…_

 _-Y yo también a él –le contestó la morena con una sonrisa amplia -¿vamos entonces? –Se dirigió a Emma –estoy deseando ver las habilidades de mi chica…_

 _Y ambas subieron a sus caballos, Regina con gran maestría y Emma ayudada un poco por el joven cuidador. Estuvieron varias horas disfrutando de esa afición que ahora ambas compartían. La morena sin duda era muy buena y Emma se deleitaba viéndola galopar con su melena al viento y respirando esa libertad de la que se había privado durante seis años. Ella no era tan buena como su novia pero, pese a no llevar muchas clases, se defendía bastante bien y lo importante es que lo disfrutaba como una niña pequeña._

 _Pero Emma lo tenía todo planeado para que el día fuese perfecto y, sutilmente, guiaba a Regina hacia una zona alejada de los establos donde estaba preparada la siguiente sorpresa._

 _-Si nos desviamos un poco más por este camino vamos a encontrar un lago precioso…_

 _-¿Ah sí? –se hizo la loca la rubia –pues entonces vamos ¿no?_

 _-Sí claro… -contestó la morena contenta_

 _En cuanto se acercaron un poco más Regina le indicó que debían dejar allí los caballos para poder adentrarse ellas hasta el sitio en cuestión y así lo hicieron._

 _Caminaban de la mano mientras la morena no dejaba de comentar lo feliz que era_ _y la emoción que había sentido al montar de nuevo cuando se encontraron de frente con un mantel extendido en el suelo, con unas velas, dos platos, dos copas y una cesta de comida_

 _-Oh…creo que hemos interrumpido algo… -susurró Regina intentando retroceder –aquí hay algo preparado_

 _-Así es… -comentó la rubia avanzando hacia el mantel –y los comensales acaban de llegar –concluyó sentándose en el suelo junto a uno de los platos_

 _-No me digas que… ¿Cómo has…?_

 _-Tengo mis contactos querida… ¿acaso lo dudabas? –Soltó la rubia burlona -¿vino? –dijo sacando una botella de la cesta_

 _Regina estaba completamente en shock mirando la escena con los ojos como platos_

 _-¿Y después te preguntas por qué me he enamorado de ti? –Dijo saliendo de su sorpresa – ¡Eres la mejor novia de la historia!_

 _Emma se echó a reír mientras acababa de servir el vino en las dos copas_

 _-¿Y eras tú la que defendía que su regalo iba a ser mejor? –preguntó graciosa_

 _-Bueno eso aún está por verse… -dijo la morena sentándose por fin -Entonces ¿cuál es el menú?_

* * *

 _Estuvieron comiendo animadamente mientras hablaban, reían y jugaban a compartir su comida…aun así las dos parecían algo nerviosas y en cuanto acabaron todo lo que había en la cesta Regina se removió en su sitio como buscando fuerzas para lo que vendría…_

 _-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó la rubia notando su incomodidad_

 _-Eh no…o sí… -intentó decir Regina -solo quiero darte mi regalo ya sabes…_

 _-¿Y tienes miedo de que no sea tan espectacular como el mío? –se echó a reír_

 _Regina golpeó su hombro_

 _-A ver si no te lo voy a dar…_

 _-Vale me callo me callo…_

 _La morena dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos_

 _-Emma…_

 _-¿sí?_

 _-¡Déjame acabar! –Bufó la morena cerrando los ojos de nuevo –Emma… -volvió a decir –sabes que yo no soy muy buena en eso de las muestras de cariño y menos en expresarme… ¡Soy de ciencias! Nunca se me dieron bien las poesías… ¡Soy médico no poeta! –Emma reía ante la incapacidad de su novia de decir una frase coherente –y como médico soy muy buena…por eso supe que los síntomas eran claros desde el principio…los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban elevando mi presión arterial, la vasocompresión de los capilares de mi cara hacía que me ruborizase y se producía una inhibición de los movimientos de mi sistema digestivo… -enumeró rápido –eso pasaba con solo una mirada, una sonrisa o un roce tuyo…otros te dirían que sienten mariposas pero no es así…eso es científicamente imposible…y sé que no suena romántico pero en realidad lo es…porque todos esos síntomas me indicaron desde un primer momento que estaba enamorada de ti…por eso estaba asustada, porque tenía el diagnóstico desde el principio... –hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –yo te quiero Emma, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie…y quiero que esto sea para siempre, no separarme nunca de ti…por eso…_

 _Regina se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de él una pequeña caja roja que abrió con sumo cuidado mostrando un sencillo anillo con una discreta piedra blanca en el medio. Emma abrió su mandíbula hasta casi tocar el suelo._

 _-Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo… -concluyó mirándola con una sonrisa tímida –di algo ¿no? –dijo nerviosa ante el silencio de Emma_

 _-¿No te vas a poner de rodillas?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? –Preguntó la morena alucinada –yo soy una dama…y tú siempre me dices que eres mi caballero…he roto todas las normas al pedirte matrimonio no pienses que me voy a poner de rodillas –dijo Regina intentando sonar ofendida_

 _Emma se echó a reír ante su actitud_

 _-Entonces tendré que recuperar mi fama de caballero ¿no? –dijo la rubia poniéndose de rodillas y sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta roja otra cajita muy similar a la que sostenía Regina pero en color azul._

 _¿Qué…? –chilló la morena quedándose sin palabras_

 _-Así era como tenía que acabar mi día de sorpresas pero te me has adelantado –dijo Emma sonriéndole –has hecho una declaración que me ha dejado sin palabras ¡y eso que me las tenía preparadas! así que espero que valgan estas… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Regina Mills?_

 _La morena se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndole perder el equilibrio y empezó a besarla._

 _-Sí sí sí ¡Claro que quiero!_

 _-Yo también quiero –sonrió Emma antes de volver a besarla…_

-¡Ves! Por eso es nuestra historia favorita –dijo la pequeña morena sonriente

-Es preciosa… -soltó su hija mayor

-¿Algún día nosotros también tendremos un amor verdadero como el vuestro mami? –preguntó su hija

Emma se echó a reír y acarició sus piernas sobre la sábana

-Estoy segura de que sí cariño…pero espero que sea dentro de muuuuchos años…

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuando es nuestro amor verdadero ma?

Regina, que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta escuchando la historia que contaba su mujer, decidió salir de su escondite y entrar en la habitación de sus hijas.

-Sabréis que es esa persona cuando sepáis más de ella que de vosotras mismas, cada pequeño detalle, incluso los que nadie más puede ver...y los améis todos de igual manera

Emma que se encontraba de espaldas a ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras. La morena se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros en una sutil caricia

-No lo entiendo mamá –dijo la más pequeña

-Pero algún día lo entenderás cariño… -comentó la rubia algo nostálgica

-Y ahora a dormir que ya es muy tarde y mañana hay cole –dijo su otra madre dejando un beso en la frente de cada una y apagando la luz de la habitación.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta Emma acercó a su mujer hacia ella y la besó con ternura

-¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te amo?

-Pues hoy sólo una vez…y por mensaje… -dijo la morena tratando de sonar ofendida

-¿Y cómo podría enmendar ese tremendo error esposa mía? –preguntó graciosa

-Pues deberías empezar por decírmelo aquí muy cerquita del oído… -dijo su mujer sugerente

-Te amo…te amo…te amo… -empezó a susurrar Emma mientras besaba su cuello

-Y ahora… -dijo la morena separándose un poco y paseando su dedo índice por el escote de su mujer –podrías contarme como acabó esa historia del lago que estabas contando…

-Pues yo creo –murmuró la rubia empujándola suavemente hasta su habitación –que sería mejor que te lo demostrase ¿no?

-Totalmente de acuerdo... –dijo Regina girándose y tirando a su mujer sobre la cama para ponerse ella encima –Después de tantos años sigues volviéndome loca como la primera vez…

-Ven aquí morena que yo si que te voy a mostrar lo loca que me vuelves...


End file.
